Summer Love
by keepyourheart
Summary: It seems like Miley Stewart is living the good life. She has great friends, and is a pop star by night. But what happens when she gets offered a chance to star in a television show called Summer Love with The Jonas Brothers?
1. Breaking the Big News

**HANNAH MONTANA: Summer Love**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hannah Montana, it is fully owned by the Disney Channel. Nor do I own the Jonas Brothers. Any song mentioned in this story are not my own unless stated, they are owned by the artists/bands who wrote them. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, main title, and chapter titles.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Breaking the Big News.**

_Miley's Point of View._

"You sure you will be ok bud?" My dad asked me for the hundredth time.

There was a limo waiting in the front of my house, and inside of it was Oliver and Lilly anxiously awaiting for me to hurry up. The only problem was my dad.

"Don't worry daddy. We got it all planned out. We will take the limo to the airport, get on the plane, then once we arrive in Hollywood we will take a cab to our hotel where you and Roxy will be waiting." I recited, rolling my eyes. We had gone over this conversation so many times.

"Right. Now go have some fun bud." He pulled me into a hug one more time, before scooting me toward the limo.

"Bye daddy. See you at the hotel." And with that I ran toward the limo, and slammed the door shut behind me.

"So we're going to Hollywood, how amazing? I seriously never thought I would say this in my life!" Lilly squealed, as I leant back in my seat.

_On The Television Set._

"Welcome Hannah! How nice to see you again dear. Now here is your script, and your dressing room is just over there," She handed me a script, and pointed to a door with a gold star, that had the text 'Hannah Montana' engraved in it. Snapping her fingers, she called someone over from behind me. "Nick dear, would you mind showing Hannah around please?" She asked as someone walked up behind me.

"Sure," A voice said. Looking to my right, I realized I was standing right next to Nick Jonas – thee Nick Jonas. I had to remain calm, I was Hannah right now not Miley. Hannah was cool around celebrities since well… she was one.

"Hi Nick!" I said, giving him a hug. A few meters away Lilly was standing with Oliver, she caught my gaze and her mouth dropped as we both pretended to scream.

"Hannah, hi," Nick pulled away just as Oliver and Lilly came up beside us.

"Oh! This is Lola, and Oliver," I said, pointing at them when I said their name Lilly looked like she was about to explode. I shook my head at her.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you," He turned toward me once again. "Ok so do you want me to show you around now?"

I nodded in agreement, and waved at Lilly and Oliver.

"Ok so that's your dressing room, ours is right next door, there's Josh's…." He continued talking for what seemed like forever, but I couldn't help but daze in and out. I couldn't even begin to describe how good looking the boy standing next to me was. It almost hurt to look at him.

"Hannah?" I heard him ask.

"Huh, sorry. This is just a little overwhelming – I've never been on my own television show before." I replied.

"Yah, me neither. It took me awhile to get used to the fact that I was going to be a singer and an actor." He shrugged, and flashed me that gorgeous smile of his.

"Same here, so I think I should get going ok?" Making my way to my dressing room I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Wait – after we run lines my brothers and I are going out, a night on the town type thing. Want to come?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure!" And with that Nick smiled once again, and pushed the door open which lead to his dressing room. I could hear music blasting, it sounded like Hawk Nelson.

Opening my own dressing room door I was face to face with Oliver and Lilly.

"Soo?" Lilly asked an anxious look on her face.

"Soo what?" I asked my voice sounding extremely innocent.

"So how is Nick Jonas?! Is he as nice as all the magazines say he is?" Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

Turning toward the mirror I examined my reflection and fixed my wig. When I turned around Oliver still had the same scowl, and Lilly looked like she was about to burst.

"Yes!" We took each other's hands and started squealing, while jumping up and down.

"Ok you guys, why don't you go and explore Hollywood ok? Because we have to run lines and I doubt you want to stay for that." I told them, taking a seat next to Oliver on the comfy red love seat.

"Sounds good," Oliver stood up quickly and ran out the door.

"What's with him?" I mumbled, Lilly shrugged.

"Lilly, just make sure to be here by 5:30pm ok? Nick said we're all going out on the town to explore, you know. So be back." I told her.

"Sure thing."

I walked out into the big room where we had planned to read lines and let out a sigh. This was happening; it was one thing to sing but a total different to act.

"Hey Hannah!" Nick called, waving me over.

"Hey Nick – Joe, Kevin," I addressed them all with a smile.

_Out on the Town._

"So where do you all want to go? Because I'm thinking ice crème but that's just me." Joe told us, a smirk appearing.

"Ice crème sounds great." Lilly answered her eyes glazing over. I don't think she has gotten used to the idea of spending the next two months with these boys.

"Look, an arcade!" Oliver pointed to a small light up building across the street, a childish grin plastered on his face. What was it with boys and video games?

"Sweet, let's go there!" Joe said as he and Oliver dashed across the street like two little kids on Christmas morning.

"The arcade it is, I laughed. Jackson played video games all the time and I never got the point of them. "Though I'm not much of a fan." I added under my breath.

"Me neither," Joe replied, looking over at me.

Once we were all in the arcade, we instantly found out that we were the only other people in the building.

Oliver and Joe had already taken over the dance machine, Kevin was playing a pinball game with Lilly hovering near his shoulder.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?" Nick asked me. I nodded and we walked over to the little concession stand and ordered a plate of fries and two vanilla milkshakes.

When we sat down at the table, I decided to sit across from him rather than beside him.

"So let me ask you this one this ok?" I leant forward. Nick did the same.

"Shoot,"

"Do you really get along with your brothers as well as you say you do?" I raised an eyebrow. a playful smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, it depends on the day really. Joe is crazy so sometimes he gets on our nerves. But yah we get along." He sat back against his chair.

"Hey Hannah, what is that?" He pointed to something on my neck.

Instant reflexes, my hand flew to my neck. I felt hair… but I had tied my wig up today? Looking down I noticed a big chunk of brown hair.

Oh my god, my natural hair had fallen out.

Turning away I quickly shoved the hair back under my wig and turned around, I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Um nothing," I said waving my hand in the air as if to dismiss the topic.

"It was brown hair? This morning it was blonde, what happened?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I was doomed, what was I going to do? I couldn't lie directly to his face if I ever wanted to become friends with him, and I couldn't tell him that I was wearing a wig, he would blab.

"Um, well ok I have to tell you something ok?" I sighed and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him into the girls bathroom.

"Hannah what are you doing? I can't be in here!" He backed away and out the door just as Kevin walked past.

"Hannah and Nick! What are you kids doing in there?" He asked, deepening his voice as if to be his father.

"Nothing, Kevin go away," Nick turned around and started walking.

"Nick wait I have to tell you something." So if we couldn't go into the bathroom there had to be somewhere else. Ah the corner of the building. Taking his hand once again I dragged him to the opposite side and crouched down, he did the same.

"What's the big secret?" He joked.

"Ok, you promise you will never ever repeat this to any other living soul?" I spit in my hand and held it out for him. Nick looked down and gave me a look of disgust.

"No way and I doing…"

I cut him off, by placing a hand over his mouth. "My name isn't Hannah." I said letting out a long sigh. This was it now or never.

Slowly I pulled my wig off and shook out my long brown hair.

His mouth seemed to drop to the floor. "Oh my god… what the heck?"

"My real name is Miley Stewart, and I only wear a wig so I can be a regular kid. You know go to school, have normal friends, live a normal life. And by night I'm Hannah Montana." I said quickly, trying to get it out as quickly as possible.

Nick was silent.

"Hannah – Miley you have to tell my brothers." Was his response.

"What?! No way, Nick you promised me you wouldn't tell! I can't tell them, because they might blab it and my cover would be ruined! No, this stays between me, you, Oliver, and Lilly." I hadn't realized I said Lilly until Nick asked.

I explained the whole thing about Lilly to him, and once I was finished he looked a little uncomfortable.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I made him recite once again.

Quickly I put my wig back on and stood up, realizing that I was now face to… chest with Joe. He had the same expression Nick did a few moments ago.

"You have to be kidding!"

So there it was, my secret was out. Joe and Nick made me tell Kevin, so now they knew my true identity – I was Miley Stewart.

"Now that everything is cleared up, how about we go get that ice crème?" Oliver suggested.

When we arrived at the ice crème parlor we all sat down in a booth and the waitress came and took our order.

"Oh, guess what! I was reading ahead in the script since Cherry gave me a script of the next five episodes and you two," Joe pointed at Nick and me, a smug smile on his face. "Have to kiss."

Nick shot a worried look at me. "Joe shut up," He spat rolling his eyes at his brother.

"I'm being serious little bro. You get to make-out with Thee Hannah Montana." He raised his eyebrows, and everyone burst out laughing.

Everyone besides me and Nick.


	2. We're Going On a Date?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**We're Going on a Date?**

I stared at Joe as he laughed with everyone else at mine and Nick's expense. That had to be a typo or something, I mean in the television show yes our characters did have mutual crushes, but five episodes in? It was just too soon for a kiss. Plus Nick and I had just met.

"What?" I asked my eyes wide. I looked over at Nick who had the same shocked expression on his face.

"You. Have. To. Kiss. Nick." Joe restated in a slow tone as if he was talking to a five year old.

So I had heard him right. I needed to get out of here; one thing I hated was being embarrassed. Quickly I grabbed Nick's wrist and pulled him out of the booth behind me and out the door of the ice crème parlor.

Once we were outside I instantly felt the wind through my hair. It seemed as if it had picked up since we had entered the parlor. Wrapping my arms around me, I turned to face Nick.

"Nick, I don't think we should do that kiss." I said, trying not to make eye-contact. It just seemed too soon for me. I needed to get to know him better. I mean sure he was cute and all, and in the magazines he seemed nice but… but I needed to know him personally.

"How come?" He asked.

"Well I don't think its right. I mean it's only five episodes in and I don't really know you." I looked down at the ground.

"But it's just acting, and who knows a lot could change until then." He sighed, and I looked up at him. I couldn't really read his face, but it looked like a mixture of sadness and relief.

I felt really bad for doing this since I did want to kiss him, but if we had mutual feelings for each other, I wouldn't want our first kiss to be on television with millions of views watching.

Plus on the show I was Hannah Montana, not Miley.

"I know it's just acting but I don't think we should." I turned around and started walking back into the parlor and decided to sit down next to Lilly instead of Nick.

Once I sat down I heard the small bells ring from the door and in walked Nick.

Lilly pinched my arm. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Nothing, I will tell you later." I replied my own voice in a whisper as well.

Right now I really didn't want to talk about it.

_At the Hotel._

Just as the door closed, Nick reached over and punched Joe in the arm. It wasn't a hard one, but just hard enough to get his point across.

"Oww, what was that for?" He wined, grabbing his bicep in mock pain.

"For being a jerk," Nick spat at his older brother.

"How was I a jer… ohh back at the parlor? I get it little bro." He winked at him before dropping down onto the red couch which was set in front of the television. Nick sat down next to him and let out a sigh. "I forgot ok?" Joe said, keeping his eyes fixed on the television.

"I'm sure you did."

"No seriously, I forgot. Only when Miley pulled you out I remember you're that huge monstrous crush you have on her… well Hannah. But they are the same person so I guess you like Miley too." Joe winked.

"Well let's just say you blew any chance I had with her." He sighed once again and leant back against the couch. At that moment Kevin walked in and sat on the other side of Joe, a bag of pretzels in his hand.

Reaching over, Joe stuffed a handful into his mouth just as Kevin spoke.

"What's going on? Nick, why do you look so upset?" He asked, looking over at his brother, a caring look on his face.

Joe piped up the pretzels still in his mouth. "He has a crush on Miley and he thinks I blew his chances."

Kevin moved his gaze from Nick to Joe, and his face instantly hardened. The two always seemed to be getting into fights over stupid things. Of course they never turned physical, but Kevin always seemed to be upset with Joe.

"Go talk to her then." His older brother suggested.

Nick just shrugged and stood up, making his way to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

_In Miley's Room._

Lilly was sitting on the hotel bed as I paced the room.

"Miley chill out, it's not that big of a deal." She sighed while reaching for the television remote.

"Yes it is. I mean what if I freeze up. He's Nick Jonas for Pete's sake." I threw my hands up into the air and dropped down on my back next to Lilly.

"You're just making it into a bigger deal than it is."

"I know, but I'm really nervous." At that I heard a knock on the door, and Oliver running to get it.

He turned around, and pushed the door open wider. "Miley, it's Nick."

Looking out the door I fixed my eyes upon a brunette boy with curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a sheepish grin upon his face.

"Hi. Miley can I talk to you?" He asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

I quickly looked over at Lilly for help, but she just pushed me toward the door, and whispered. "Go, talk to him."

"Sure." I replied, standing up and walking out the door. As soon as I heard it click shut, Nick looked over at me and leant up against the wall.

"So… how are you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Good, well ok I guess. But I have to talk to you." He looked down at the ground for a few moments, as we stood in silence.

"Ok shoot."

Nick shifted from side to side, and I could instantly tell he was nervous, which struck me a little as odd. Nick Jonas nervous? It just seemed impossible since he performed in front of so many screaming girls every night. But yet again, I was nervous as well. I guess performing and dealing with a kiss were two totally different things.

"I remember this one magazine, we were asked who our celebrity crushes were. This one girl came to mind, but I was to chicken to tell the truth so I lied and said someone else." He looked up at me.

Oh no, this wasn't what I wanted. I knew what he was going to say next. He had a crush on Hannah Montana. "Listen Nick, I really should be going. I have this… I have a date tonight. I'm so sorry but maybe we could continue this later?" I blurted out. What the heck was I talking about, I didn't have a date?!

"Oh a date. Ok yah I should let you get going then." He smiled up at me. "So who's it with?"

Dang hadn't thought of that part.

Just then the door opened and Oliver stood there with a mouth full of crackers.

"With Oliver," I pulled on his arm, and wrapped mine around his waist.

"Huh?" His mouth was still full and he had a confused look on his face.

"We're going on a date remember?" I pinched his hip and smiled up at him. He just nodded, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhh… ohh yaa! I remember. Come on Miley, its getting dark."

I looked away from the boy I was standing next to, and over toward Nick. "We will talk later ok? See you tomorrow on the set!"

And with that Oliver and I walked down the hall. Once we were out of view and ear shot I removed my arm from around his waist and let out a long sigh.

"So you want to hop aboard the Ollie Trolley?" He asked, a smirk appearing.

"Um, no. Nick was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. So now we're going on a date. Come on let's go somewhere." I started walking to the elevator.

"Sure Miley, we better get on with our _date."_ He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go to Starbucks, I'm kind of in the mood for coffee." I suggested and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Once we were on the street, and away from the hotel Oliver turned to me. "So why didn't you stick around? What he was going to say couldn't have been that bad." He looked down on me. Wow, I never realized how tall he was.

"He was going to say he likes Hannah." I pulled on the hem of my shirt.

"And, what's so bad about that? You hear it all the time."

"I know but since he knows about my other side, I think he may like me. Call me self centered but I can sort of feel it in my gut. And I don't think I'm ready for that." I sighed once again and looked over at Oliver.

"Well maybe hear him out; who knows maybe you two would be good for each other." He looked down at me once again, and I noticed something flicker in his brown eyes. Quickly he looked away and we continued walking to our destination.

_Back in Miley's Hotel Room._

Lilly jumped off the bed and ran out into the hallway in only her socked feet.

"Oliver jeeze how long does it take to get ice?" She called, but stopped short when she noticed Oliver was no where in sight, but instead Nick sitting against the wall.

"Hey." She said waving at him, before walking across the hall and taking a seat next to him. This was probably going to be their first real conversation.

"Hey Lilly," He replied smiling over at me. She took a note that he had an absolutely gorgeous smile.

"Don't mind me asking, but what are you doing sitting out here?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Just thinking. It sounds like Joe and Kevin are arguing, and I don't really enjoy listening to it." Nick extended his legs out, and Lilly followed.

"Oh yah, it probably gets a little annoying. What are you thinking about?" Maybe that was pushing it a little too far, but Lilly decided to go for it. They were going to be spending most of the summer together, so they should probably become friends.

"Nothing special really. The television show mostly." He replied looking at the blonde girl next to him.

"Oh the kiss, I get it."

"Yah that's a main part of it. I don't really think it's that big of a deal but it seems as if Miley doesn't want to do it." He sighed.

"Today she told me that she didn't want her first kiss with you to be broadcasted on television." After realizing what she had just said Lilly clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened.

Uh oh.

Nick seemed to perk up. "Seriously? So all she wants is a first off screen?" He asked, it wasn't really directed at anyone, more like he was thinking aloud. "But how does she expect that if she has a boyfriend? Wait! I get it, she doesn't want to kiss me because of her boyfriend?" He asked.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yah, the guy she went on a date with. Why didn't she just tell me that instead of leaving me hanging?" Nick stood up, and Lilly did the same.

"Date? Wait, Miley didn't have a date tonight." She questioned.

"Um she left with that Oliver guy, saying they had a date. He looked pretty in to her, and they definitely looked like a couple."

Lilly stood in shock, were her two best friends dating behind her back? No way… impossible.

Right?

"Ok, so I'm going to go we have to rehearse and it sounds like they stopped arguing for now." Nick jerked his thumb toward his hotel door. "Buy Lilly, it was really nice talking to you." And with that he was gone, leaving Lilly standing in the hall way alone – to shocked to even move.


	3. Never Take my Advice

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Never Take my Advice.**

This was probably one of the weirdest experiences I have ever experienced in my whole life. I was on a 'date' with Oliver, and it was so awkward! Now I never expected it to be awkward for us because we were such close friends. It was just like hanging out, but maybe since it was called a 'date', that automatically made it weird.

"Maybe we should go back? Your dad might be worrying," Oliver suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied a little too quickly. All I wanted to do at the moment was just crawl up in my nice comfy bed and go to sleep. I didn't want to worry about the kiss, or what Nick and Oliver thought of me. Plus I knew I had some major explaining to do when I got back to the room.

_Back at the Hotel._

Once we finally arrived back at the hotel, I let out a sigh of relief as we walked through the spinning doors. To be truthful I was nervous of what Lilly was going to say, or how she was going to react.

Walking slower than usual to my room I took a deep breath before pushing open the door, but before my hand could turn the knob I felt someone grab my wrist. Letting out a small scream I looked to my left and noticed that it was Nick. "Gosh Nick, you scared me! I thought you were trying to kidnap me or something!" I said clutching my stomach with my free hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Miley. But I was wondering if we could talk – you know since you kind of ran off with Oliver earlier ," He shrugged and let go of my wrist, before shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

Looking at the door I debated whether or not I should talk to Lilly or Nick. "Ok sure, why not," I replied and followed him down the hall. "But where are we going?"

"To the ice room," He said simply.

"Oh, ok but why not our hotel rooms?"

"My brothers are in there, and your friends are in there. It's a little more private over here," We both walked into the small room and he closed the door behind us. "Ok, so I wanted to talk to you about that episode. I know it's a little weird, but if we're going to be working together it shouldn't be weird right?" The way he said the last few words, it didn't sound like a question, but more like a statement.

"Yah you're right," I ran a hand through my long brown hair; something I always did when I was nervous.

Just then I heard the door open with a loud squeak and an elderly lady walked in, a tub for the ice under her right arm.

"Sorry dears, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation." She apologized before rushing over to the ice dispenser. Watching the ice fall into the tub, it was sort of mesmerizing, hearing the clunk after clunk. Quickly I snapped out of my daze and turned back to Nick.

As she brushed past us once again, I heard her whisper something under her breath. Looking over at Nick, I could tell he had heard her whisper young love as well.

"Ok, so what I was trying to say before was that it shouldn't be awkward – so I guess the best thing would be to tell you…" He paused and took in a deep breath. I readied myself for what was coming next. "I've liked Hannah for awhile now, and now that I found out it's you, Miley. I can't help but like you too. And if you don't want to do that kiss, I respect it." He spoke quite fast that it all sounded like one sentence.

"Um, I don't really know what to say. Thanks for everything, but I really…" How was I going to word this? "I think we should just be friends – for now." My eyes shot down to the ground, and a few seconds later I looked up at him. Nick seemed to have an understanding look on his face as he nodded his head.

"Ok," Was all he said before walking out the door. I followed him, wondering if I made the right choice.

He stopped at his door and turned toward me. "See you tomorrow on the set. Goodnight Miley," And with a smile, he walked into the room.

Walking into my own room I found Lilly sitting on the couch, her arms crossed across her chest as she gazed at the television. I could tell she wasn't really watching it since it was some fashion show. _Project Runway_ or something like that, a total Amber and Ashley show.

"Hey Lilly. What are you watching?" I asked, dropping down next to her.

She shrugged.

Was she mad at me or something? Thinking back in the past hour or so I tried to think of something she would be upset with me for. "Ok, what's wrong?" I asked, not being able to come up with anything.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" She asked, fixing her gaze on what seemed to be my left ear.

"Please don't play dumb Lilly just tell me so I can apologize for whatever it was,"

"You went out with Oliver? Without even telling me?" She looked hurt and disappointed. "What? Lilly, it was like a spur of the moment thing trust me. I do not like Oliver more than a friend," I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me and Oliver as a couple. It was just impossible to imagine us holding hands or even… kissing!

"Ok, whatever. Listen Miley, I'm really tired and I really have to go to sleep or I'm going to pass out right here. Goodnight," She shut off the television and crawled into one of the beds across the room from the couch. With nothing else to do, I followed and did the same.

_In the Jonas Brothers Hotel Room._

"Soo did you talk to her or what?" Joe asked, looking over as he heard the door close and Nick emerge from the dark hallway.

"Yah and I don't think it went to well," He laid down on the bed, his feet hanging over the edge.

"Why what happened? Did she run away screaming?" Joe asked, a smirk appearing.

"No she didn't _run away screaming,_" Nick rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "But just remind me never to take advice from you ever again."

A few minutes passed as the boys all crawled into their beds.

"Nick," Joe called his brothers' name.

"Hmm?" Was the only sound that came from the bed across the room.

"Never take my advice again," Joe burst out laughing at his own joke, and you could even hear a few quiet snickers coming from Kevin.

"Ugh, whatever," He rolled his eyes and turned on his side, and fell asleep.


	4. Amusement Parks and Autographs

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Amusement Parks and Autographs.**

The next morning I woke up in a horrible mood. The night before hadn't been all that great. Actually it had been quite horrible. First I went on a 'date' with Oliver, and it turned out extremely awkward, then I came back only to deal with Nick all over again. But of course it doesn't stop there, no because if it did then life would be easy. For some strange reason Lilly was angry at me for no apparent reason.

"Miley, you up?" Oliver asked hovering over my bed. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was already nine am.

"Now I am," I sat up, pulling the covers up over my legs as I felt a cold breeze rush by. Who turned up the air conditioner for Pete's' sake?

"Ok, well your dad told me to wake you up. You do know you guys film the pilot today right?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed and raising a blueberry muffin to his lips.

"Oh my favorite! Thanks Oliver!" I smiled and grabbed the muffin, taking a big bite. After I swallowed and took in the disgusted look on his face I handed it back to him, patting the top of his hand as I did.

"Well _now _I can't eat it," He rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Chuckling to myself, I opened my suit case and rummaged around before deciding on a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow dress, which I paired with my favorite white flats. My hair – well my hair was in a wig for the rest of the day which totally sucked. Sometimes it got a little itchy and all I wanted to do was rip it off.

_On the Set. _

" Miss. Montana! Great to see you dear, you look lovely," My make-up artist for the show called out to me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Hi there, Molly," I smiled up at her as she led me to the trailer. As we walked around the set I couldn't help but think how weird it was going to be. I had never acted before, and it was going to be a brand new experience. It was a good thing that I had Oliver and… Lilly.

Just then we passed the girl with bright red hair, and she didn't even look at me. Ouch, that one hurt.

"Lola, can I talk to you please!" I called after her, but she ignored me. _Fine, whatever if she wants to act like that let her._ I thought to myself.

Once the make-up and hair was finished I walked out onto the set to see Nick Jonas, and a very fine extra boy.

"Ok actors please take your spot, this is the very first scene filmed for Summer Love! Remember to have fun with it," He called into a microphone from behind a big camera.

"…And action!" That was my cue, I had this nailed. I knew every word of the script.

"Hey Whitney, wait up!" Nick called, as he ran down the hallway set toward me.

Turning around I smiled at him. "Hey Ethan," I flipped my hair and the director yelled cut.

"Perfect Hannah, great job Nick!" He clapped his hands and the scene was done. Wow this acting thing wasn't hard at all.

-------------------------

Once we were done for the day I felt exhausted. I totally took back what I said before about acting not being hard – it was totally draining! Running and saying the same thing over and over got a little tiring.

"Hey Miley want to come with us to the amusement park?" Turning around I saw Nick waving at me.

"Um sure, that sounds great," I replied. Ok so I did have a bit of a problem with saying no to people, but I really didn't like hurting people, or letting them down.

"Ok, we're leaving in about twenty minutes. Do you want to go and grab Lilly and Oliver?" He asked, reaching for the door knob. I nodded my head as he left the room.

Wow, if he was still hurting from last night, the boy was sure a great actor.

Looking down the set of the school I noticed Lola's bright red hair as she passed the fine extra boy.

"Lola!" I called, running out the open door and over toward my friend. "Lola wait, please I need to talk to you!"

Once I caught up with her, she made no effort to slow down for me to catch my breath. What was up with her?

"Lola please, just let me know what I did wrong ok?" I begged, as she finally slowed down.

"You went on a date with Oliver," She said simply without turning around.

"Uh if you want to call it that, but trust me it was nothing. I needed to get away from Nick that was all!" I raised my voice. She finally turned around, a small smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Totally,"

Finally she wrapped her arms around me, and I followed.

Pulling away I looked down at her. "Wait – why does it matter if I went on a date with Oliver?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, no reason," She shrugged a guilty look appearing.

Brushing it off as nothing, I smiled down at her. It was great to have my friend back. Jeeze I could really do without these dumb little fights all the time. This one had to be one of the most pointless ones yet.

_At the Amusement Park. _

"So what do you guys want to go on first?" Joe asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Did this boy ever loose his energy?

"What about that one?" Kevin asked as he extended his index finger toward a huge rollercoaster. I could feel the butterflies appearing in my stomach. There was no way I would be able to handle that ride. My stomach was very weak and I could barely handle all the plane rides.

"Yes!" Everyone but me chanted as they all took off toward the very long ride. I slowed down and walked slowly toward the line. Nick turned around and noticed my slow pace.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, once I was beside him.

"Nothing. I think I'm just going to hang out here and wait ok?" I told him, motioning with my hands for him to go catch up with the others.

Nick bit his bottom lip as he looked from the ride to me. "I'll wait with you," He suggested as we both took a seat on a small ledge.

"No don't! Just go, you love rides," To be truthful I didn't really want him staying here with me, because that would mean conversation. Really I don't know why I'm acting so weird and afraid of him – I mean I'm Hannah Montana I perform in front of thousands of people everyday yet I can't talk to a single boy?

"Its fine, you might get lonely." Nick smiled over at me, and I nudged him in the shoulder.

As the moments kept passing, I could feel the uncomfortable silence between us. I couldn't help but wonder if Nick was feeling it to or if he was completely oblivious to it.

"So when was the last time you were at an amusement park?" I asked, trying to ease the silence.

"About five months ago," He replied shrugging his shoulders. "You?" He turned his head toward me, and I gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Probably about the same, I never really find the time to come you know," He just nodded.

After that it went back to the silence, but it was soon broken by a loud shriek. Whipping my head around at the noise, I thought someone had died! But instantly I noticed a girl about the age of thirteen pointing at Nick.

She instantly ran over, and pushed me off the ledge with a great amount of force. My mouth dropped at the little stunt, and as I stood up I couldn't help but feel a great amount of jealousy for the girl that Nick was smiling at.

"I love you so much!" She shrieked, raising her hands to her mouth as she watched him sign the piece of paper. Nick nodded, and thanked her. Wow, he acted so cool under pressure. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I brushed the dirt off my jeans.

Nick looked down at me, an apologetic look on his face. "No, she's just a friend."

He finished signing the autographs and I couldn't help but wonder if we actually looked like a couple. The guilt started to set in as I remembered last night. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give it a try. We could go on a date, nothing serious.

"Bye have a good time!" He called after the blonde girl who now held his autograph to her heart.

Sitting back down on the ledge beside him I bit my lip in attempt to hide the smile that was forming.

"What?" He asked, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

Shaking my head, I turned away before he could see the very large smile.

"Do I have something in my teeth? Did she stick something on me?" He looked down at his brown shirt, examining it for something that was out of place.

"No nothing is wrong. I was just thinking…" I started. What was I thinking about? Why couldn't I stop smiling? "I was just thinking about how that little girl was so in love with you, that she pushed me off the ledge." I fibbed, not thinking of any other words.

"She did what? Are you all right?" He asked, his eyes widening. I could see them glisten from where the sun hit the brown.

"Yah don't worry about it, I'm just going to be all right,"

"Guysthatwasthebestrideever!!" Joe called out, running toward us with Lilly close on his tail.

Nick looked over at me with a confused look on his face. Good, I wasn't the only one that didn't understand.

"What?" I asked, not being able to hold back a laugh.

Oliver and Kevin approached us a few seconds after, with big dopy grins on their faces. "You just missed out on an amazing ride!" Oliver shouted and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"I think I will survive," I smiled at the four of them before looking at Nick.

"Ok I think we should head back, it's starting to get dark and Robby told us to be back before the sun went down," Kevin suggested looking down at his watch.

Everyone nodded and filed out of the park. Every once and awhile I would sneak looks at Nick, only to find him looking back. He gave me a shy smile as I looked away.

_Back at the Hotel. _

"Oliver do you want to go and get ice?" I asked as he walked into the main room where our beds, the television, and bathroom was located.

"No not really," He said simply dropping down onto the couch beside me.

"But the Popstar needs her ice," I wined giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Then Popstar can go get her own ice,"

"Fine." I huffed as I stood from the couch and reached for the bucket. Lately the Popstar thing wasn't working. I needed a new approach.

Opening the heavy door, and sticking my tounge out at Oliver I turned around and ran smack dab into Nick.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't see you there," I laughed, reaching for the bucket I had dropped.

"No it's my fault, I should have knocked," He shoved his hands into the jean pockets.

Looking over at him expectantly, he finally replied. "Oh! Oh, I was just coming to see if you wanted to run lines or something," He pulled his left hand out of his pockets and ran it through his hair.

"Uhm, I was just going to get ice then watch a movie with Lilly, but if you want you can come," I suggested. At the moment I didn't really feel like running over lines, and by the looks of it neither did Nick.

"Sure! Sure, that sounds great. What movie are we watching?"

"No clue, Lilly said it was a surprise but knowing her it's probably a horror movie," I laughed as we walked down the hall to the ice dispenser.

"Woo my favorite," He clapped his hands and I just laughed.

"What's your favorite?" Joe asked, stepping out of the small ice room with a bucket under his arm.

Nick stole a piece of ice and popped it into his mouth before replying. "Oorror movies."

Joe snorted and kept walking. He called over his shoulder, "And I love running around in a tutu with a purple wand in my hand singing 'look at me look at me, I'm a little fairy!'" Joe skipped down the hall as he spoke the last few words in a girly voice.

I looked over at Nick and saw two emotions – anger and embarrassment.


	5. All Chickened Out

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**All Chickened Out.**

There was a slam of a door, and a few angry footsteps made as Nick walked into his and his brothers hotel room before the movie started. He would have told Miley anything just to get away from her for a moment alone.

"What is your problem?" He asked narrowing his eyes at his brother who was now lying on the couch with his feet propped up onto the arm rest. Kevin looked up from his cell phone, an eyebrow arched.

"No problem," Joe shrugged. "All though, this remote doesn't really seem to be working. It needs new batteries or something. Hey Nick, be a doll and go fetch some from dads' room." He waved the remote at his younger brother.

"Joe stop the remote is working fine. Just a few moments ago you told me how quick it is compared to the one on the bus," Kevin rolled his eyes and Nick decided to take a seat across from him. Anything was better than being around Joe at the moment. "What did he do this time?" Kevin asked, setting the phone down.

Letting out a long sigh, Nick folded his arms on the table. "He embarrassed me, not that that is a big surprise."

"No kidding. Trust me I've been with him his whole life, you at least got a few years off," Kevin joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The last thing he wanted to see was his younger brothers fighting. Sure it was bound to happen, but it was nice when they all got along.

"Hey, ok I didn't embarrass you. All I said was that you don't like horrors," He defended himself as he stood up from the couch and placed his hands on his brothers' shoulders. Nick just shrugged them off before standing up.

"How do you know I don't like horrors?"

Placing his index finger to his chin, Joe tapped it a few times as if deep in thought. "Um I don't know?" He didn't remove his finger. "Oh yah!" A big smile spread across his face as he lifted his finger into the air. "You scream like a little girl." And now it was gone, and the finger was dropped.

With a roll of the eyes, Nick walked over toward his bag and pulled out a pair of loose pajama pants, and an old t-shirt his father had given him and went into the bathroom to change.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, as Nick re-appeared.

"Going over to Mileys' room," He stated simply.

"How come?"

"So I can scream like a little girl," And with that, the door slammed and Nick was in the hallway about to knock on Mileys' door. Sure it would take a lot of will power not to gasp, jump, or scream during the movie but he knew it would be worth it in the long run.

"Jeeze Nick, you're going to wake up the whole hotel just by closing your door!" I whispered as the door flung open. "Ok come on. So Lilly narrowed it down to two movies." I said as he followed me deeper into the room. When we first started, she had picked out about twenty movies. Before this, I had never known how much of a movie junkie the girl was!

"Um, ok which ones?" He asked, secretly a little nervous for her reply.

I jumped onto the couch and crossed my legs in the process. There was no way I was falling asleep during this movie. I snored, and Nick was not about to witness that – and that was a promise I had made to Lilly.

Nick took a seat on the other end of the couch, which would mean Lilly would probably sit in between us. Ugh, not cool!

"Nick, Lilly wanted me to tell you that she has a secret Disney obsession and loves all things with talking animals. So it is now between Bambi, or Lady and the Tramp," Oliver interrupted as he plopped down between us, setting the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

I quickly let out a quiet angry sigh. At the amusement park I had decided that I was lucky to have Nick like me as more than a friend. If there has been one thing my daddy taught me, that was when opportunities come, you must not let them pass. Plus, it would just be a little date – nothing serious at all.

"Oli-ver," I sang plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Mi-ley," He sung back, tilting his head to the side with a very cheesy smile.

"Oliver, you are in my seat," I replied through my teeth.

"No I'm not, you are over there and I am here which means this is now my spot. Plus I like the middle, it makes me feel safe during scary movies," He shrugged and turned away.

"But I was going to sit there, I was just grabbing my…" I reached for the closest thing, and felt something sitting on the little table beside me. Quickly I picked it up without taking my eyes off of him, and then held it out in front of his face. "My Sponge Bob stuffed animal, psh," Oh how embarrassing. "I need it to hold during horror movies."

"Whatever have the seat, I didn't want to sit there anyways," He stuck his nose up in the air and slid off onto the floor beside Lilly. Finally, jeese was he a baby or what?

"So what movie are we actually watching?" Nick asked. I think that was the first thing he had said all night! Why the heck was he being so quiet?

"Oh yah, I forgot!" Lilly laughed, as she pressed play on the DVD player. "I decided that the best movie for tonight, because it is our first movie night of the whole trip, that we are going to watch Gothica," She stated mater of factly. "I have also decided that every fourth night we must all gather here and watch a movie."

"Sounds good," The rest of us replied.

Half way through the movie, all of Lillys' nails were chewed, Oliver was whimpering like a baby whenever something scary would happen, and me and Nick were quivering under the blanket. Well I was quivering, I don't know about him.

My whole head was under the blanket, and I noticed that Nick was actually watching the movie. It seemed as if he and Lilly were the only ones. Maybe Horror Movie night wasn't such a good idea in the first place. Instead I think it should be… Happy Movie night or something like that. Something nice and safe… and will let me go to sleep at night.

Removing the blue blanket from my head, I focused my gaze on the television, and soon enough it was like I was captured. This movie was actually pretty good, and not scary at all. Sure there were a few times I jumped, but of course I was going to! That was the whole point of a horror film.

In the movie, it was raining and dark, the main girl was outside and something was going to happen I could feel it. She was opening the door…

"BOO!" Someone screamed jumping up from behind the couch.

Lilly, Oliver, Nick, and I all screamed at the top of our lungs. Instantly I was next to Nick, my head buried on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around me. I could feel my heart beating one hundred miles per hour in my throat.

"Joe what the heck do you think your doing!!??" Nick yelled as he let go of me. Wait… Joe? Where was the monster that was going to kill us all?

There wasn't a response, but instead he burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" He shouted, clutching his stomach while bending over laughing. Finally when he caught his breath he looked over at me and Nick. "Miley I couldn't' see your face because you basically flew into my brothers' shoulder like I was going to murder you, but Nick you were like this," He widened his eyes, and dropped his mouth as if screaming while his hands were on his flushed cheeks.

"Joe get out!" I shouted, standing up from the couch and started to push him toward the door.

"Ah Miley, lighten up it was funny!" He started laughing all over again, that I even heard him out in the hall when the heavy door was closed.

Once I sat back down on the couch Lilly looked up at me and Nick. "Well, that scared the living day lights out of me so I think I'm going to go to bed," she stood up, we said good night and that was it. Oliver was the next to go, which only left me and Nick.

"Wow, I am so sorry about that," He ran a hand through his hair for probably the hundredth time that day.

"Its fine really, I mean… its Joe," Suddenly I couldn't help but laugh. If only he had filmed it or something, it would have been priceless.

It seemed as if my laughing got harder and I couldn't stop. It must have been contagious, since Nick started shortly after. Before we knew it we were both laughing hysterically until it felt as if we were going to puke.

"Ok, seriously I don't know why I'm even laughing. That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me!"

"I know, the look on your face I would seriously pay to see again," He replied, now clutching his aching sides.

"How did you see my face, I flew into your shoulder so fast!" My laughs were starting to die down into little giggles and soon they stopped, and I was calm once again.

"I know, I got a nice big mouthful of your hair," He joked, his laughs stopping as well.

"No kidding, your mouth was open from screaming like a little girl!"

"Hey no fair, you screamed just as loud."

"I guess that's true," I shrugged my shoulders and smiled over at him. How had there ever been a doubt in my mind of not liking Nick? He was cute, funny, fun to be around, smart, and did I mention cute?

"You know if you're not tired we can always watch a different movie? But definitely not a horror, I think I'm all scared out," I suggested. I really didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Sure why not. I'm not really too excited to go back to my room. Joe probably messed with my bed… took off the legs or something."

"Great! How about…" I flipped through the channels, since I didn't want to move from my spot on the couch. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off?" I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, then turning back toward the television.

"When you do that thing, you remind me of Kevin," Pulling my eyes away from the television I noticed he was looking at me again.

"What thing?" My eyes fixed on his big brown ones.

"That eyebrow thing. He does that all the time," Nick was leaning in, and I could feel my heart beat picking up speed all over again.

We were only one inch away from each other now, still gazing dreamily into each others eyes. Do I kiss him, or wait for a 'date'? Who knows when that date may be, this is a good chance to let him know I feel the same way! But what if he thinks I'm a hypocrite?

Nick leaned in a little closer. Aw, who am I kidding? Finally I closed the space between us. Our lips were now touching, and it sort of freaked me out. I was kissing Nick, and who knew what he was thinking of me! Quickly I pulled away and shoved my hair behind my ear, turning toward the television.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Nick apologized; I could tell he wasn't looking at me, but instead at his feet.

"No don't be, it's not your fault,"

"Yes it is, you told me you liked me as a friend and I probably ruined any chances of that ever happening,"

"No you didn't! It's just that, it kind of freaked me out. We are still friends trust me,"

"Ok, but really I am sorry…"

I cut him off as I did something so unexpected, so uncharacteristic, so totally not Miley I was a little surprised myself. I kissed him again. This time it wasn't just a peck, but an actual kiss – my first real kiss! And I loved every minute of it; I couldn't believe that I just wanted to be 'just friends' with him. Nick was a sweetheart and I couldn't believe what I would have missed out on. Once again my dad was right.

As we pulled away to catch our breath, Nick leaned his forehead against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We smiled at each other for what felt like forever. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward… it was just right.

Nick was the one to break the silence. "I think I should go."

I nodded, and he placed a kiss on my cheek before standing up and leaving the room.

The perfect end to a perfect night.


	6. Who Knows What?

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Who Knows What?**

"Action," The director shouted at us from the corner of the set.

"Whitney, did you know there was a party going on tonight?" I turned around to see Nick, his curly hair sticking up every which way. On any other guy, it might have looked a bit silly, but on him it was perfect.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yah I did actually. Are you going?"

"Uhm, I was never told about it. Chris told me that you were supposed to tell me, is that true?" His face seemed to drop a bit as if he was hurt.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything. They said it was a surprise party for you," My wig was itching, and I really needed to pull it off, but the cameras were rolling and the words of the director popped into my head. _Hannah, while cameras are rolling you are Whitney. Act like Whitney. _And I don't think Whitney would reach up and pull her wig off because it was itching.

"Great, so I take it I am the social outcast of the group then? 'Don't tell Ethan anything, he can't come to the party – no one really likes him, we just hang around him for his parents' money.'" I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Wow, I had never known what a good actor Nick was. This week, girls were sure to be feeling sorry for him and hating me.

I shook my head. "No not at all, it might have been a mistake. Really Ethan you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Cut!" The director shouted once again, which was a major relief, since from that one point on all my lines had seemed to rush for my mind.

I walked off the school set and over toward the table full of water and food. As I looked over everything sitting there, I heard my stomach growl.

Reaching for a water bottle, I twisted the cap and drank all of the continents inside the small clear bottle.

After my thirst was quenched, I turned around and started making my way to the dressing room, when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me aside.

"You kissed someone and you didn't tell me!" Lilly whispered as she looked around, her eyes landing on Nick.

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to grin. Without saying a word I nodded my head slowly.

Lilly grabbed my hands and started jumping in the air, squealing. I followed, unaware of everyone looking at us like we had four heads.

"I was going to tell you after filming! How did you find out?"

"Duh, it is so obvious. You both can't stop smiling, plus I'm your best friend I know these kinds of things." She crossed her arms across her chest. "But I thought you only liked Nick as a friend?"

We started walking toward my dressing room, and I followed her inside as I closed and locked the door. Quickly I pulled my wig off and frantically started scratching my head. Lilly gave me a weird look. "It's itchy!"

She shrugged, and sat down on the purple couch, crossing her legs and smiling up at me. "I know that's what I thought too! But then that day at the amusement parks, when you went onto the rollercoaster, I don't know. He was just so sweet to the fans, and his smile, his sense of humor," I let out a sigh.

"Wow, you never told me that before. Soo… how was it?" Her smile widened.

I jumped onto the couch beside her, crossing my legs yoga style. "It was great; I wasn't even expecting it to happen until the actual moment! He started talking about Kevin and how he raised one eyebrow. Then kind of leaned in and kissed me. It scared me so I pulled away, feeling like a complete idiot," I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I wasn't even sure why I was blushing. I mean, I'm talking to Lilly! "Then he apologized, and I kissed him again."

"Wow, you are so lucky."

Yah, I guess I really was.

_Back at the Hotel_

The three boys were all sitting in their hotel room, a silence hovering over them. The only sound you could hear was the faint sound of the _Cops_ theme song.

Finally the long silence was broken by Joe. "There must be a marathon on or something, since I heard that exact one before we left."

His brothers nodded in agreement.

"If I hear it one more time I am going to personally go over there and-"

Joe was cut off by Kevin mid sentence. "Hey you guys want to go grab something to eat? I'm starving."

Nick nodded and stood up from the bed he had been currently lying on. "I'll go get Miley."

Joe looked up from the book he had been reading, a smirk on his face.

"And Oliver and Lilly." Nick finished, rushing out of the room.

Leaving his room, he felt his stomach flip as he approached the other hotel door. Why he was nervous, not even he would know.

As he knocked on the door, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer, until the door finally opened. "Hey Nick!" Lilly said, in quite a loud voice.

It was as if my ears perked up at the name, and I quickly jumped off the couch and ran toward the door. Lilly returned to the room, leaving the two of us alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my torso. It felt good having his arms around me.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to grab something to eat," He asked, pulling away from me.

"Sure sounds good." I looked over my shoulder. "Lilly, Oliver come on lets go out for dinner!" I called before turning back to Nick, giving him a smile.

As we walked down the street, the boys with their sunglasses and hats on, I couldn't help but wonder if I was supposed to hold his hand or something. Yes I was swinging my hands at my side, and every once and awhile our hands would touch but he didn't grab it.

I quickened my pace to match Lilly's, and pulled her over to the side.

"Hey!" She semi-shouted.

"Lilly I need to talk to you. Do I hold his hand or what?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Uhm, if you want to go public about it. Do you want to go public?" She asked me, looking ahead.

"I don't know!" Ugh, why did all of this have to be so frustrating!

"Well, maybe you should be talking to Nick about this," And with that, she sped up once again to catch up with everyone else.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

"Nothing," I replied, letting out a small sigh. Looking beside me I realized that the voice had come from Oliver.

"You look… mad or weirded out," He replied looking me over, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not mad, and definitely not weirded out. But if you keep looking at me like that, things may change.

"Whoa Miley, jeeze you need to relax. Just lay everything on Oliver, he can handle anything," I still didn't know why he enjoyed talking about himself in third person.

I slowed down, letting Nick and the rest of the group walk ahead of us so we could talk in private. "Oliver what do I do? You're a guy, help me!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I'm desperate!"

"I can see that. But what the heck are you talking about?" Oh yah, I hadn't told him yet.

So for the next few minutes I explained the whole situation with Nick, and how I didn't know what to do. The main thing was that I wasn't Hannah, so it didn't really matter if I was dating him publicly or not. But he was famous all the time, if they caught a glimpse of him holding hands with some girl it would be all over the magazines.

Oliver scratched his head when I finished. "Um, did you ask Lilly?"

"Yes I asked Lilly!"

"Jeeze, ok. Sheesh, just go talk to Nick then, bye!" Oliver ran ahead to catch up. Before doing the same, I let out a very angry sigh.

Once we all arrived at the little pizza parlor, we all piled into a booth and ordered a large cheese pizza. I was squished between Nick and Joe, and to be honest I felt a little weird.

"Miley can you move over, I'm eating more of your hair than this pizza," Joe complained waving it in my face. Rolling my eyes at him I moved closer to Nick. Was it just me, or could everyone hear the pounding of my heart?

I glanced over at Lilly for a little help, but was shot down when I found her fooling around with Oliver. She was sticking a piece of pepperoni on his nose. Jeeze, what was wrong with my friends?

Taking a bite of the pizza, I looked over at Kevin and Nick who seemed to be deep in conversation, well an argument.

"No I did not!" Nick urged.

"Yes you did, when you were filming today you had something on your chin. Didn't he Miley?" Kevin asked me. Startled I shook my head.

"I don't think so. Or at least I didn't see anything," Nick smiled at me, and I think I felt my stomach drop.

"See I told you, don't argue with me you won't win," Kevin rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his little brother.

Pushing my long hair over my shoulder I let out a sigh as I took another bite from my pizza, now finishing it off. We had been sitting here for over half an hour and I think Lily and Joe were the only ones not finished eating. It seemed as if they were having a competition, and Oliver was the judge. But to be honest, he looked a little grossed out.

"Jeeze, five pieces each how about you give up and we call it a tie?" He asked, squirming next to Lilly as she polished off her fifth piece.

Dropping my hands to my lap, I patiently waited for my best friend to finish her stupid little game so we could all leave. As I tapped my fingers against my thigh I suddenly felt a short vibration coming from my cell phone. Jumping at the sudden feeling, I felt my lips tug up into a small smile as I flipped it open.

'**She can sure pack it in.' **it was from Nick, and it seemed as if he had just read my mind.

'**I know, you should see her with pancakes.' **I quickly typed it in, pressed the send button and looked over at Nick. Sure I was still confused, but maybe he was as well. Maybe I wasn't the only one going into this relationship completely and utterly freaked out.

'**Joe is the same way with any type of food.' **His reply was quick, and I noticed Oliver looking at us with a skeptic look on his face. Ok, now it was definitely time to stop.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I looked at Joe who was sitting beside me about to move onto another piece. "Ok, so how about we go back maybe put on some music, or watch some tv and call it a night? Because I am positive you guys are going to wish you never ate that much in the morning. So it's better to just—" I was cut off by the feeling of a warm hand interlocking with mine.

Caressing my hand with his thumb, I looked over at Nick a dopy smile plastered on my face. "Keep going! Come on Lilly, you can beat him." I finished, not even paying attention to the weird looks I was receiving. It was all worth it, I was holding hands with Nick.

"Whatever you say Mileypoo," Joe said, reaching for another piece, Lilly automatically did the same, saying something about how she wasn't going down without a fight, because she wasn't the one having to act the next day.

Reaching into my pocket once again I quickly typed something in with my free hand, figuring that I couldn't really talk to him about it because of everyone sitting around us. It would have just been awkward.

'**You just wanted to stay longer.' **I motioned with my phone down to our hands, and then fixed my gaze back on him.

'**Sure you could say that.' **He smiled shyly up at me. Actually I was a little relieved that he had made the first move. Even though I was a pop singer by night, I was still very inexperienced when it came to dating. I mean seriously, all you have to do is take one look at my body guard Roxi, and you have all the answers you could ever want.

"So I think it's time to go, we still have to walk back," Kevin mentioned, standing up from the booth.

"This isn't over Joseph, this will continue," Lilly narrowed her eyes at him; doing some crazy hand gesture which I was pretty sure was supposed to intimidate him.

"Bring it on Truscott," Was his only reply and he finally stood up from his seat. How those two could walk was beyond me.

Quickly letting go of Nick's hand I slid over and left the booth, whipping my hands on my pants in the process. More of a subconscious thing over anything, as if they could see I had been holding his hand just by looking at it.

_Back at the Hotel._

As Joe walked out of the bathroom, Nick looked up from the guitar magazine he was reading while lying on his bed. For some strange reason he was whistling the tune 'so and so sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.'

At the sound of the ever so familiar tune, Nicks' eyes narrowed as he watched his brother drop down onto his own bed and flip on their laptop - Probably to check the Myspace account or something, but he continued to whistle.

"Why are you doing that?" Nick asked closing the magazine and pushing it off to the side.

"Doing what young brother?" He asked innocently, ok that was Nicks' first clue that something was up. Something that shouldn't have been up in the first place.

"Whistling that."

"Oh that? I just like it I mean it's so cool how you can substitute anyone's name in," He replied, shrugging as he tapped his fingers on the keys.

"Whatever you say, jeeze you are weird sometimes. But I'm going over to see Oliver; he said there is this cool store just down a block or two," Standing up from the bed, Nick made it all the way to the door before he finally heard Joe start singing.

And much to his confusion, it was the two names he didn't even expect to hear – not in a million years.

Joe knows something he doesn't know.


	7. Officially Together

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Officially Together.**

"Say that again?" he said, turning around and staring his brother right in the eyes.

"You heard me – I basically said that Miley wants to go out with me. She told me herself today," He closed the laptop, and set it over on the night stand before placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm so sure," Nick rolled his eyes as he picked up the magazine once again, but didn't start reading. His mind was spinning as he thought of Miley and Joe. Joe and Miley. He had to be lying, there was no way she would ever like him – plus, she had kissed Nick only the night before. Was it some plan of hers to get to Joe, but then why had she held his hand?

"Why, don't you believe me? You don't think she could ever like _me_ do you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No actually I don't."

"And why is that?" Joe sat up from the bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. Nick watched as his brother did this, and he now only realized that it was time for him to get a haircut. For some reason Joe had been going so long with his hair long, it was surprising.

Throwing the thoughts around in his mind, Nick debated telling him about Miley. Maybe if he told him they were sort of 'almost together' he would back off. That was after all, the brotherly thing to do. Plus, it was never good to hold something in, and truth be told, for the past few days Nick had been dying to tell someone about the whole thing between him and Miley.

"Because she likes someone else," He was actually quite satisfied with his quick thinking. He wasn't exactly saying it all, but compromising.

"Over me? Please," There was that sly smirk, the sly smirk that always seemed to get to Nick.

"Yah over you. Anyways I'm going to go, Oliver and I are gonna go pick up this new CD," He said, standing up from the chair and dropping the magazine down onto the soft cushion.

Just as Nick was about to pull the door open, Joe ran in front of him and pushed it shut with his hand. "I know you're not stupid," He said, looking down at his brother.

"I know I'm not stupid, but I really have to get going," Nick crossed his arms and let out a sigh. He had such an immature older brother.

"Then why don't you just tell me? I know you are dying on the inside from keeping this in," He smirked once again.

"I don't have anything to tell you, but seriously I do have to go."

"You and Miley," He started, as he leaned against the door blocking his younger brothers' way.

"Me and Miley… what?" His voice was cracked slightly. Just then he felt his brothers' hands on his shoulders. Looking down at them with raised eyebrows, Nick avoided eye contact, instead focusing his gaze on Joe's chin.

Rolling his eyes, and letting out an irritated sigh Joe smiled. "Are together!"

"Huh?" Nick asked a little shocked.

"You guys are together now? I saw you at the pizza parlor, what did you think you guys were super sneaks or something? To be honest, you were so obvious I'm sure the people sitting all around us saw it. What with the holding hands, the staying longer, the googly eyes. You honestly thought you were fooling us all?" He asked, backing away from the door.

Wow, apparently Nick wasn't as secretive as he thought he was – had they really been that obvious? Narrowing his eyes at his brother who had now returned to the bed, he shook his head a smile forming.

"Whatever," He opened the door, and made his way over to Miley's room.

_Miley's Room._

Just as the song on my iPod switched, I thought I heard a faint knocking sound on the door, but decided to ignore it. Oliver could get it or something, I was comfortable and the most relaxed I had been since I got here. The acting, the whole publicity thing, and the dating Nick thing was really starting to get to me. It was just stressing me out to no end. But it was the good stress, the kind of stress that I wouldn't want to change for the world.

As the beat came to a slow stop, I heard another knock. "Oliver get the door!" I shouted, pushing the pause button as I waited for his response.

Silence.

Standing up from the comfy chair, I pulled my headphones out and walked over toward the door, mumbling to myself as I did so. "Ugh, you want something done, you gotta do it yourself," How true.

Pulling the door open, quite violently I might add, I was face to face with Nick who had jumped back a step when he heard the door knob hit against the wall.

"Hi," I felt my face flush as I gripped the door knob tightly, until my knuckles started turning white. Hopefully there wasn't a hole or anything, because I'm sure my dad would have my head.

"Hey," He replied simply.

"What's up?" I asked, moving out of the way so he could walk in.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me, there is this new _McFly_ CD out," He asked me, as he looked around the room. At that very moment I was suddenly very conscious of the mess me and Lilly had going. All around us there was clothing, movie cases, and random toiletries. Whoever said boys were slobs were totally wrong, because I had seen Oliver's room, and it is definitely one any mom would be proud to say belonged to their son.

"Sure!" I agreed a little too quickly, before laughing and reaching for my black coat that was slung over the side of the bed.

"Great, so do you have to tell your dad or something?" He asked. Aw what a sweetheart he was.

"Nah, I'll just tell Oliver I think he's still in the other room," I ran over to his room where he and Lilly were sprawled out on the bed watching some Heroes rerun.

Jumping onto the bed, I landed in between the two and they quickly shot upright. "I'm going out with Nick, we're going to buy some McKee DVD," I squealed a large smile on my face.

"Oh, can you get me that one cop movie too?" Oliver asked, but he only received a punch from Lilly. "Oww, what was that for?" He whined.

"For being a doughnut! Of course she isn't going to get you a DVD because she'll be on a _date_," I loved how she emphasized the word date.

"Ok, jeeze you could have just said that," He held the spot on his arm where Lilly had hit him, then returned his eyes back to the television, obviously uninterested in my love life.

"Ok, so we're leaving right now. I look ok right?" I asked her, watching as she looked me up and down.

"Spectacular," She answered, giving me a quick hug before I jumped off the bed and went back to the door. Before walking back to Nick, I took a deep breath and turned around, to see Lilly giving me the thumbs up sign.

"Hey, so you want to go now?" He asked, pulling his hands out of his gray pants. I had always known that Joe had a wild and crazy style, where as Nick was a little more laid back, and Kevin was a little in the middle. Today he was wearing gray skinny jeans; along with a white band t-shirt, but the band I had never heard of. The shoes he was sporting were red and blue checkered Vans slip-ons. He also had a pair of red sunglasses hanging out of his back pocket. I assumed this was apart of the whole, not wanting to be recognized thing.

"Yep, so where did you want to go get it from?" I asked, as we left the room and walked over to the elevator. When the doors open, there were a few people inside. Two girls, probably about our age. They were both blonde and very tall, even though their faces showed they were only about fourteen, their clothes were a total throw off. A pair of too tight boot-cut jeans, and a cropped yellow shirt, they were dressed the same as if twins, but their eye colors were different. The one on the right had bright blue eyes, where as the other had brown. Standing beside them was an elderly lady, the same one who had run into me and Nick when she needed ice.

I stepped into the elevator, but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards and out of the closing doors. "We'll take the next one," Nick said, waving his hand as he looked down at the ground.

"No dear, there's enough room in here. No need to be shy," The older lady said, motioning for us to come inside.

Looking back at him, I gave him a puzzled look before stepping back onto the elevator. I heard the gasps from the two girls behind as we walked in. My first thought was that I was flattered, but then I remembered I wasn't Hannah at the moment.

"Hey, you're Nick Jonas! Can we get your autograph?" The girl with the blue eyes asked, she seemed to be the more outgoing one of the two. She was standing right behind Nick; where as her friend was gazing at him dreamily. I didn't mind though, not at all. Not the least bit.

"Sure," Nick patted his pockets, probably searching for a pen. Just then I heard the sound of the elevator doors closing. "But I don't think I have a pen."

"Oh we got one!" The other girl piped up, pulling one out of her purse and handing it to him.

"Great, what would you like me to sign?" He asked. It was weird, seeing Nick look up to girls, they were quite a bit taller than him and it was strange. Usually he was always looking down, at me.

I watched as they dug through their bags for something he could sign, one pulled out a small notebook and handed it to him, a large smile on her face. After he signed it, he returned it to her with a smile. "Thank you so much," She said shyly.

"Hm, I don't have anything so you can just sign me," She smiled slyly, her eyebrows raised. I've met some pretty crazy fans, telling me to sign their arms and legs, but never their chest. But now as I watched her pull her shirt down slightly, showing her collarbone I realized that being famous when you are a guy, might be a little harder than being a famous girl. I don't mean this in a bad way, but girls are a lot more aggressive it seemed, always throwing themselves at the boys who were labeled 'teen heartthrobs'. It was just odd.

Nick looked uncomfortable, no doubt about it but he did what he was told. I watched, a little jealous as she giggled and flipped her long blonde hair. Turning away I rolled me eyes and bit my lip. She was just a fan asking for an autograph.

"You know, if you are staying the night we were thinking of throwing a little party," The girl started as he handed the pen back. "And it would be awesome if you showed up."

"You know actually we have pla…" He was suddenly cut off by the girls' loud laugh as she threw her arm around his shoulder just as the door opened.

"Haha Nick you are too funny!" She shouted, faking a laugh as she pulled him out of the elevator. "I can't wait for the party tonight; I will definitely save you a dance!" She added, just loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear.

Ok I think it is time for me to step in. "Hi, I'm Miley and we have to get going now, sorry to pull him away but we were just heading out to California, sorry he can't come to the party though. Tootles," I gave her a large smile and a wave before removing her arm.

"Wait, I didn't tell you my name, it's Karli!" She shouted after us as Nick slipped on his sunglasses as we emerged from the hotel.

We walked down the street in silence for a few moments. I had so much I wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't form – it was as if I had suddenly lost my voice.

"Sorry about that," He said keeping his eyes fixed ahead.

I shrugged as if it didn't bother me. "Its fine, I mean I'm used to it," You couldn't really say that, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"No really Miley, I am so sorry about that I didn't want to go into that elevator because I knew it would be awkward. I don't do well in awkward situations," I could see him blush underneath the sunglasses.

"I don't care; it was just a fan asking for an autograph."

After that we seemed to drift off into another silence, this time though it was all right. It wasn't the awkward type like we have had before, but a comforting one instead. And before I knew it, we were standing in front of a strip mall.

"So I guess we could just go get the CD then head back? It's starting to get dark, and I don't want your dad mad at me," He smiled at me, and right then I wondered why he never smiled in photographs. Yes I do read the magazines, and I've seen all the pictures of the Jonas Brothers, but it seems as if Nick doesn't smile too much, why, I have no idea since he has a beautiful smile.

"Ok sounds good. Or we could stop at Starbucks on the way back?" I asked, not really wanting to head back so soon, because it would only end up with me having to watch television with Oliver and Lilly.

"Sure," He answered as we walked through the automatic doors.

Pushing his glasses farther up on his face, Nick scanned the isles for the CD's. I didn't even know what store we were in, let alone where everything was, so I decided that it was just a good idea to keep quite and follow him. Only a few moments later we were standing in front of a whole wall of CD's from bands I have never even heard of. Reaching in front of him, Nick pulled one off the wall and held it up to show me.

"Have you ever listened to them?" He asked, flipping it over and reading the back.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"You should, McFly is great. Seriously."

Ten minutes later, we were outside, alone once again. The parking lot was starting to clear since the store would be closing shortly. "Starbucks?" He asked, and I nodded my head in agreement.

The Starbucks wasn't that far away, about two minutes down the road which was good since I was dying of thirst.

Pushing the doors open I was greeted with the strong smell of coffee, and the warm air blowing on my face. Inhaling deeply I pulled a five dollar bill out of my front pocket.

"I can pay," He offered, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

So he did, and to be honest I didn't feel all that bad. Usually I feel greedy when someone else pays for me, but for some strange reason it felt all right with Nick. Plus, I could always buy something for him in return.

We decided to sit way in the back, away from everyone else and their noise. It was nice and peaceful where we were. There was no Joe, Oliver, or any fans around to see us.

I slid in next to Nick, deciding that I wanted to sit next to him instead of across. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled off the glasses.

"You know you should keep those off more often," I said.

"But then you will have to share me with millions of other girls," He replied, a smile appearing on his face.

"I wouldn't say millions," I joked, looking away, only to find myself fixing my gaze back on him. It was nice just sitting here alone in the Starbucks, with two steaming cups in front of us. Reaching for my own, I took a long sip before setting it down once again.

"Hey I don't mean to be a downer but I think we need to talk about something," I said, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Ask me anything."

"Ok, so you know how I am also… you know. And you are like a teen heartthrob, well are we," I paused trying to figure out how to word this without sounding to pushy. "Are we dating now? I mean I understand if you don't want to because of the magazines and everything, and because I can't really be two people at once but… I just thought I would ask," I finished off quite lamely, jeeze what was my problem? We were having a great time, and here I had to wreck it. Why was I always doing this? Why did I always have to know everything?

"Miley, it is all up to you. I'm happy if you're happy," He smiled over at me, and pushed a thick strand of brown hair away from my face with his free hand.

What did I want? I asked the question expecting an answer, but now I was the one having to answer? Did I want to call Nick my official boyfriend, or did I just want to have fun with him? I mean if we gave it a try and suddenly broke up, what about the whole acting thing – it would be so awkward and uncomfortable. Plus the chemistry on set would be completely thrown off and hard to fake.

Placing my hand on his, I smiled up at him. "I think… I think we should try it out. If it doesn't work we can always just take it slow," I stated, pondering the thought in my head. Yah, the two of us could always be friends – plus I couldn't really picture Nick ignoring me.

"I think that sounds great. So are we going to tell everyone, or just let them find out on their own?" He asked taking a drink from his own cup.

"Let them find out," I joked, shrugging my shoulders as I leaned in slightly.

Nick met me half way, and before I knew it my lips were crashing with his. I felt myself smiling into the kiss, and when I pulled away I was greeted with him smiling back at me.


	8. The New Girl in Town

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The New Girl in Town.**

On the way back to the hotel, I felt as if I was walking on air. Nick had placed his sunglasses back on, and it seemed as if everything was the same as when we were walking to the store. Except this time, his hand was interlocked with mine.

When we had reached our hotel doors, we stood outside for a few moments talking in hushed tones. I think my dad was asleep on the other side of my door since he had been telling us all it had been a really long day. And I had no idea what everyone else was doing though. Just as I was about to lean in for a kiss, my hotel door flew open and there was my dad.

"Miley, why weren't you answering your cell phone? I bought you that brand new phone for a reason," He said. By now Nick and I had both jumped back a few feet, and he had shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking completely normal.

I on the other hand was a little frightened. It was probably one of the most awkward situations I have been in. And that included sharing a dressing room with that evil Mikayla at a previous charity event.

"Daddy, we just walked down to that store, I didn't hear it ring."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Well you two knew about the movie premier tonight that you kids all have to attend!" He looked behind him at the large clock hanging up on the wall. I could read it from where I was standing and it was now 8:54.

"A movie premier? Oh my gosh daddy, I totally forgot about that!" I said, pushing past him to get ready. I now remembered my manager telling me about it this morning. How could I have forgotten this?

"Lilly!" I called from the bathroom as I picked up my Hannah wig.

A few moments later she was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest. "You called?"

"I really need you to help me get ready for this premier. It starts in an hour and I still have to get dressed, put my wig on, my make-up!" I frantically ran past her and to my Hannah suitcase, and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans, my sequin blue top, and my black jacket.

In the distance I heard my dad close the door, and I then remembered I had left Nick standing out there with him. Oh man, that must have been weird.

"Daddy, where's Nick?" I asked, as he sat down on the couch. He already had his fake mustache on, and a light brown cowboy hat. It seemed like me and Nick were the only ones that had forgotten about this, since Lilly already had her clothes lying out on her bed. Right now she was deciding between a green wig, or a blue one.

"Going to get ready," He replied, his eyes fixed on the television screen.

Running back into the bathroom, my clothes in hand I closed the door and changed as quickly as possible. So I guess those days of waking up late for school had really paid off.

Looking in the mirror I let out a quick sigh. My cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink, and my hair was all messed up. Quickly pulling it into a tight bun, I placed the white cap over top of my brown hair and called Lilly back in.

"Check," I said as she circled me looking for any stray brown pieces of hair.

"Looks good to me," She replied, placing the blonde wig on top of my head and putting in a few bobby pins here and there to keep it in place. Oh, what would I ever do without my best friend?

"Thanks, now I just need to do make-up, and I think that's it," I huffed as I pulled my large make-up bag out from under the counter.

Twenty minutes later, I was ready to go. I personally think that was the fastest I have ever gotten ready. And unlike most stars I do everything myself – there is really no need for a make-up artist when I can do it myself right? Plus, my dad wouldn't let me get one so I had to learn to adapt.

"You ready Lilly?" I asked as she emerged form the other bathroom, now as Lola. She was wearing a bright yellow puffy skirt that reached to her knees, and red tights underneath. Her shirt was a red polka-dot one overtop of a blue t-shirt. And this time her hair was purple and short like usual. I really loved the clothes she picked out for Lola, they were just so bold and out there. Plus it was a complete change from her skater girl look she pulled off everyday.

"Yep."

As we walked out into the hallway we were greeted by Nick, Joe, and Kevin. They were wearing their usual wacky clothing, but I wasn't really paying attention to anyone besides Nick. Giving him a quick wink, we all crowded into the elevator.

You could say I was a little nervous, because well I knew there were going to be questions about me and Nick and if we were dating or not. Plus, this was our first event we were all attending together. But at least I had Lilly by my side – she always seemed to help calm me down.

_At the Premier._

All around me I could hear cheers and people screaming my name. Flashes were erupting from every which way and I loved every minute of it. Premiers have always been my favorite thing, and even though I was only a singer before his summer, I always attended movie premiers and such.

The feeling of having people shout your name, and holding out things for you to autograph was great. As Nick and I walked down the blue carpet, since this was of course a Disney event, I smiled at the flashes and gripped my black pen tightly. Every now and then I would reach over and take a few pictures with fans, or sign what they were holding out. But that was a little hard to due when you were being pushed by your manager.

What I really wanted to do was stop and talk to my fans, maybe do a few quick interviews or something, but she just kept pushing Nick and I. Once everyone was inside, my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting once again and I put on a large smile.

"That was so awesome!" I heard Lilly sequel from behind me. She had been walking with Joe and Kevin behind us, and every now and then I would hear people ask who she was, and what she was doing on the carpet. I don't think she cared though, I mean she was walking with Joe!

"Hannah!" A high pitch voice shouted my name over all the talking. Turning around I was now face to face with someone I did not want to deal with right now.

"Mikayla," I said, as she wrapped her skinny arms around me and I did the same, rolling my eyes at Nick. He just gave me a confused look, and shoved his hands into the pockets of the black jeans he was wearing.

Of course I knew that she was acting, I mean she had told me herself that she hated me. For some reason though, she was talking to me. Usually at events we just avoided each other by all means, and only talked when forced to.

"Sooo, did they tell you yet?" She asked, smiling at me as if we were life long friends. I as well put on a fake smile, since there were reporters from _Popstar, BOP, _and other teen magazines all around us. And the last thing I wanted was for them to think that Hannah was a snob.

"Who tell me what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Nick. He just shrugged.

Mikayla looked over her shoulder, and then leaned in closer to me. "I got a lead roll on your show!" She clapped her hands, and began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

I felt my mouth drop, and I swear it almost hit the floor.

She pulled me into another hug, again. "Just another way for me to steal all your fans, and make Hannah a thing of the past," She whispered, before giving me an air kiss and walking away.

I was in total shock. Mikayla was _not _going to be on the show. There was no way I could put up with her for the rest of the summer.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked me, as I closed my mouth.

"We have a bit of a history," I replied, as I started to walk into the theater since it was just announced that the movie was about to start.

Now I couldn't even enjoy the movie with Nick, she had to go and ruin my whole night. Urg, it was so like Mikayla to do this.


	9. It's Just Acting

**CHAPTER NINE**

**It's Just Acting.**

"How could she do this? She knows that we don't get along. Why would she even audition in the first place knowing I was one of the main characters?" I shouted in anger, as I pressed my back against the cool leather seat.

The movie had ended about twenty minutes ago, and now the six of us were all in the limo which was taking us back to our hotel. Oliver had decided to stay back because there was some new movie out and he hadn't been feeling good all day.

"Maybe she isn't as bad as you thought? I mean you could have caught her on a bad day," Kevin replied as he reached for a water bottle out of the mini fridge. I had always loved limos for the fact that they always seemed to amaze me. In one there was a television with satellite, another with a mini fridge. Heck one even had a hot tub. Ok well maybe not a hot tub, but it might as well have!

I huffed and rolled my eyes at his comment. I know he was just trying to make the situation better, but anything that had to do with Mikayla was not going to get better. "Kevin she just attacked me on that talk show! We had never even talked before, then suddenly WHAM she tells me she hates me!" I threw my arms up in the air in frustration.

"You could always… you know, try to make peace with her?" Nick replied cautiously, in fear that I was going to snap out on him.

There was no way I could make peace with Mikayla Gordon – it was just not meant to be. She hated me and I hated her.

"Ugh this totally sucks; just when things were starting to get good she comes in and ruins everything!" I crossed my arms across my chest and for the rest of the ride home I kept playing the scenario over and over in my head.

Mikayla on our show, oh how would this turn out?

_Back at the Hotel._

Once we had all gotten out of the limo and returned to our rooms I started pacing, and mumbling random words to myself. Lilly and Oliver were sitting on the bed watching me, as I released my anger in the only way I could think of.

I mean I could turn all diva and trash my hotel room, but I don't think my dad would be too happy.

"So I wonder what part she got?" Lilly asked, looking down at her nails and started to pick at a something.

"I know! Maybe she got like your best friend, or Nicks best friend," Oliver replied. Lilly looked over at him, a look of disgust on her face as she pushed his shoulder.

"Oliver don't be a doughnut! Listen Miley, she's probably like some nerd or something," She shrugged and reached for the remote, flicking on the television.

That seemed to calm me down a bit, I mean she was probably a nerd who my character hated, and who knows maybe we get to dump stuff on her or something.

_On the Television Set._

"WHAT?" I shouted a look of disbelief in my voice as I read the script with Nick. "This is so not possible!"

"Don't worry, I will just be acting," Nick said patting my back, as he tried to comfort me.

I think I was going to have a heart attack.

"Mikayla is the most popular girl in school, who is best friends with me, and ends up dating you until you realize you love me, but then she tries to ruin my life?" My voice cracked at the word love, and I felt as if I had just been punched in the gut. "This is not possible, what did I do to deserve this horrible karma?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and hair against my cheek. Instantly I returned the hug, and sort of just let myself fall into Nick.

"Don't worry, everything is going to turn out, believe me." I really wanted to believe him, but it just wasn't possible.

A few moments later I felt a tap on my back. To tell the truth, I was actually a little nervous to turn around in fear of coming face to face with… Mikayla.

"Hannah! We should run lines now ok?" The high shrill voice asked from behind me. Dropping my arms, I turned around and sure enough it was my new best friend, and my boyfriends' new girlfriend.

"Yah, sure, whatever," I gave Nick one last hug and he whispered _good luck _in my ear. Feeling his breath on my ear, it sent shivers down my spine but I tried to ignore them. At the moment I wasn't his girlfriend, I was Hannah.

As we walked into my dressing room, Mikayla sat down on the couch and looked up at me expectantly.

"Why did you do this?" I asked deciding that the best approach would be to be blunt.

"I already told you _Hannah_, I plan on making you a washed up Popstar. A thing of the past," She shrugged and looked down at the script in her hands. "So where is that kiss I saw earlier? Oh right, here it is," She held up the paper and pointed to a line near the bottom of the page. "This has got to be the best thing I have ever done. Not only am I going to steal all your fans, but I am also going to get to kiss Nick Jonas."

There was nothing more in this world that I wanted to do more, than to jump at her. She was just such an evil girl; I couldn't help but wonder how she hid this side of her personality from her fans.

"It's just acting," I replied, thinking of what Nick had told me earlier.

"Whatever you say," She laughed her evil laugh and walked up to the door. "But by the end of this show, he won't be acting."

I rolled my eyes and mummbled a whatever under my breath as she left the room. I take it we wern't running lines anymore.

An hour or two later we were finally finished with the filming for the day. To say I was exhausted was a total understatement. Mikayla seemed to drown all of my energy and it seemed as if I was about to fall asleep at any given moment.

I was sitting in my dressing room staring into the mirror when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I called from my chair, not taking my eyes away from the mirror.

The door cracked open and I watched as Nick's curly hair appeared, and soon after his full body.

"Hey," I said, giving him a large smile. Some how my day seemed to brighten.

"Hey, so how was she?" He asked, walking over to me and giving me a hug. I could smell the faint smell of his cologne.

"Ugh, don't even ask she is horrible!" I replied with a sigh as I pulled away.

"Don't worry it will get better, believe me," He reassured me and that was what I liked so much about him. No matter what the situation was, he could always find a way to look on the bright side.

"Hopefully."

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am soo sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! And the fact that it is like the worst one ever written doesn't help. Once again, sorry for making you wait and giving you a sucky chapter. I have just been really busy lately with school, so I don't think I can update as quickly anymore. Thank you so much for the reviews on this story, and my other one **_**Bit by the Camping Bug.**_** I really really appreciate it! For this chapter, please review and let me know what you think about Mikayla coming back! Also I was thinking maybe to give this story a twist, I would add a little Mikayla/Nick. Do you think I should do that, or just keep it as a Miley/Nick. But if I do have Mikayla and Nick, that means that Jake could come into the story. Let me know, because I want you guys to have a say!**


	10. Apologies

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Apologies. **

All of us were back at the hotel, and you could say that I have calmed down a bit. I mean, even though Mikayla is slowly but surly ruining my life, I'm dealing with it the best way I can.

Just recently I found out that her hotel room is right next to mine, which couldn't be worse. Now I will have to make sure to keep my wig on, or in reaching distance due to the fact that she could knock on the door at any given moment. And if Mikayla found out I was Miley, well my career and personal life would be over.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go over to Nick's room for awhile," I told Lilly and Oliver, who were sitting on the couch watching television. I couldn't even begin to imagine how boring this must be for them. I mean, sure it was fun and exciting when we were on the television set, but when in the hotel room all we did was watch television and sit around.

"Sure, bye," Lilly said absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Later," Oliver gave me a small wave as I turned on my heels to walk out the door. My wig was on, and as I walked out the door and was about to knock on the door I thought I heard crying from a distance.

Looking over my shoulder, I tried to find out where it was coming from.

"But why can't you make it? You know this is the biggest thing that could happen to me," I heard from down the hallway. There were a few more sniffles, and then I heard a phone snap shut. I decided to check it out, because I knew that if I was sitting somewhere crying, I might have wanted someone to talk to.

Following the sniffles, they lead me to the ice room where Nick and I used to talk.

"Mikayla?" I asked, my mouth almost dropping to the floor. So she was an actual person, and not just some robot whose main mission was to destroy my life.

I watched as she quickly rubbed her mascara stained eyes, and looked up at me from her spot on the floor. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I heard crying and thought I should see – wait, why am I being nice to you if all you're going to do is snap out on me?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. There was no reason for me to be nice to her after everything that has happened.

"When did I say you needed to be nice to me? I was alone, and in no way asking you to come and feel sorry for me," She looked down at her closed cell phone.

"Its common courtesy for someone to try to help someone in need. Someone could have been hurt, but I know when I'm not wanted, so whatever," I turned around, in no mood to be yelled at for trying to be nice. I had no idea what her problem was! What had I ever done to make her hate me so much?

"I don't need your help Miss. Perfect," She called after me, but I ignored her. She didn't want my help, then she wasn't going to get it.

Quickly I made my way back to Nick's hotel door and knocked on it, and waited for him to answer.

"Hey!" Joe said as he pulled the door open.

"Hey Joe, um is Nick here?" I asked, trying to look past him and inside the room.

"He's a little busy right now, how about you come back later?"

Busy? What could he be doing that was keeping him so busy? Moving from side to side, I tried to get a look into the hotel room, but failed as Joe just mimicked me.

"Joe, can I just come in?" I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hmm… no, access denied," He replied, making his voice sound as if he were a robot.

"Come on, pretty please!" I begged, clasping my hands together.

"Sorry, try again later," He reached out to pinch my cheeks, but I dodged his hands.

"Fine, tell him to come talk to me when he's done." Joe just nodded and quickly closed the door before I could look inside. What the heck was going on? First Mikayla crying by the ice dispenser, and now Joe was hiding something.

"Please, can you please try to make it out here? I need you right now daddy," I heard Mikayla whine. Ok so why was I feeling bad for her? She is evil! But I just really wanted to go over and see what was wrong, and making her cry.

Why did I have to be such a good person?

Running down the short hallway and into the ice room I quickly sat down across from her before she could say anything to me.

"Mikayla," I looked right into her tear stained eyes as I said this, and waited for her response which was most likely to be something snappy and rude.

"What the heck to do you want? Can't you see I want to be **alone**?!" She shouted, causing me to jerk back a bit. She was angry and taking it out on me!

"Sometimes it's better to be with someone," I shrugged my shoulders. "Whenever I'm sad or upset, I surround myself with people who make me feel better."

Mikayla laughed sarcastically at me, and rolled her eyes. "News flash Miss. Perfect, I don't have **anyone.** My manager bailed on me, my mom is off in Paris with some new husband that will last as long as Brittney Spears career, and my dad refuses to come down here to stay with me. I, unlike you don't have a bunch of friends and family to surround myself with. I hate you, you hate me, Nick hates me because you hate me, who knows what Joe or Kevin think since they never talk to me, and your friends well… take a wild guess," And then she burst out in tears all over again. I watched as her shoulders shook, and she placed her head in her hands and cried.

There was nothing I could say to make her feel better, because well… because it was true. I couldn't lie and say I didn't hate her because I did; the boys disliked her because of me, along with Oliver and Lilly.

A few minutes later, Mikayla stopped crying long enough to look up at me. "Well, sometimes you come off a little cold and unapproachable. Maybe if you lighten up a bit people will come to you," I suggested, hoping to god that it would make it a little better.

To be honest, it was a little awkward sitting here watching her cry like this. Before I didn't even know she could cry.

She didn't answer right away, but instead looked like she was thinking it over.

"Impossible."

"What do you mean impossible? Mikayla, the first thing you said to me was 'Well I hate you', how do you think that makes you look?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"I hate you because you're so perfect. There is nothing wrong with you Hannah, you don't have anything to hide, and you have great friends all around you. Your dad cares about you. You don't know how good you have it," She sniffled and blew her nose into the tissue she was holding in her hand.

"Oh boy, I am so far from perfect!" I leant back against the cold wall and kept my eyes fixed on her. She looked so hurt and vulnerable right now. She looked like a regular human being. "My suggestion to you is to be nicer. Mikayla you come off cold and no one wants to be friends with someone cold and heartless."

She looked up at me before responding. "So if I'm nice, I'll have friends like you?" She asked, sniffling.

"I'm saying that people will want to hang around you," Well I wasn't to sure about that, but hey if it made her feel better then what the heck.

"Ok, well maybe I'll try it out," She stood up and turned her back to me before straightening out, and starting to walk down the hall. I stood up as well, and rolled my eyes. Not even a thank you? Jeeze, some people are never able to change.

I walked out into the hall and ran a hand through my brown hair before making my way back to my room. Once I reached the door, I heard Mikayla unlock hers and saw her head appear.

"Hey Hannah?" She asked, stepping out of her room.

"Yah?"

She looked away, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact. This was killing her, I knew it.

"Thanks," She gave me a very small smile before returning into her room.

Mikayla apologized – Mikayla apologized to me!

What a strange world we live in.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Ok, so there will be no Mikayla/Nick in the story, so don't worry about that haha! So anyways in this chapter we now see that she is human! Ok, so really I haven't been paying much attention to Lilly and Oliver, and I was thinking of taking them out of the story - what do you guys think? Do you have any ideas for them, because I feel like I'm ignoring them haha. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and author/story alerts! They do mean soo so much to me, and even though I say this in every chapter, I just want you all to know that your reviews make me smile! So please tell me what you think of this, in a review! The next chapter will be up hopefully soon, but I haven't started writing it so I'm not sure when it will be posted. Anyways, please review! Tah-tah.**


	11. Surprises For Everyone!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Surprises For Everyone!**

Three hours later, and still no sign of Nick. At the moment I was cooped up in my room, anxiously waiting for a knock on the door. Never have I waited all night for a guy to call, or come over – it just wasn't like me. Lilly would probably call me pathetic.

And it wasn't like Nick either; usually he was so nice and polite, and right on time with things. I bet Joe didn't even tell him I had come over to their room.

"Ughh!" I shouted in frustration as I pounded my clenched fists against the bed.

"Don't worry Miles, he's probably writing a song or something," Oliver said from the other side of the bed. He was currently typing on the laptop, probably on Myspace or something.

"I doubt it, Joe was acting all weird," I replied as I looked over at him.

"Isn't he always?"

Oh, very good point Oliver. Joe was indeed always acting weird, but never did he act like he had something to hide. I was getting very suspicious, because I am not the type of person who likes things kept from her. Call me nosy, but I enjoy knowing what is going on with people and what is happening in their lives.

"Well he was acting like… like something happened that he didn't want me to know."

"Hmm, strange," Oliver said absentmindedly.

"Hey do you think you could go and talk to him for me? Please!" I begged, clasping my hands together and leaning into his shoulder.

He kept his gaze focused on the computer screen, but I could see a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you so much Ollie!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he closed the computer.

"You owe me seriously," He narrowed his eyes at me jokingly.

"I know, I know. You own my life now and I am forever in your dept, yadda yadda. Just go!" I jumped up from the bed and pushed him towards the door, not even allowing him time to slip on his shoes.

Oliver turned around and held out his hands in front of him and pushed me back a few steps, before turning around to open the door.

"Mikayla!" He shouted his voice full of surprise as he tried to push the door closed in her face.

Oh my gosh, I wasn't wearing my wig! She had totally seen me without my wig!

Mikayla stuck her foot in the door just in time. I spun around quickly, praying she hadn't seen my face.

"What's going on here?" She asked, pushing it open farther as I ducked behind Oliver, my back right up against his. Please go away, please go away!

"Nothing, I was actually just coming to see you!" He shouted louder and I could tell he was lying through his teeth. Oliver disliked Mikayla probably just as much as I did, but he was helping me out, and I couldn't have been happier to call him my friend.

"You were?" She asked, a little skeptical..

"Of course I was!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and quickly turned her around, which allowed me to run into the bathroom.

"Oh, ok!" She shrugged her shoulders, obviously forgetting about the random brunette that had been standing behind him, and followed Oliver out of the hotel room.

Thank gosh, I don't know what I would have done if she would have caught me without my wig! My career and my personal life would have been over in the blink of Mikayla's heavy coated mascaraed eyes.

I heard the heavy door close, and I took that as my cue to be able to leave the bathroom. Letting out a very long sigh of relief, I jumped up onto the bathroom sink and pulled out my cell phone to text Lilly.

_SOS!! _I punched into my phone as quickly as I could.

Lilly quickly responded not even a minute later: _**What?**_

_Mikayla almost saw me with no wig! _My heart was beating so fast and loud, I bet the people in the hallway could hear it.

_**NO WAY! You still safe?**_

_Yah I'm still good._

Snapping my cell phone shut, I jumped off the counter and opened the door slowly, peaking around the corner just to be safe.

They were gone, and now I could calm down. But I couldn't help but wonder what Oliver was doing with the she-devil – otherwise known as Mikayla.

_In the Hallway._

"So what was it you wanted to see me for?" Mikayla asked, twirling her hair around her index finger, as she leant against her hotel room door.

"Um, well I just wanted to, um you know, can I have your autograph?" Oliver asked, as he dropped his shoulders in defeat. Out of all the lies he has ever told, he couldn't think up of one right now to save his life.

"Oh," Mikayla dropped her hair and turned to open up the door.

"I'm a big fan; no I'm a huge fan!" There we go, now he was back on the lying track.

"Whatever," Pushing open her hotel door, Oliver was immediately overcome by the smell of cotton candy and coconuts.

He followed her into the hotel room, and let the door close behind him. Taking in the room, right away he noticed that it was different than the one he shared with Lilly and Miley – it was bigger for one, but also it was more… girly?

Everywhere he turned he was basically struck in the face by the color pink - the curtains, bed sheets, suitcases, everything! It was insane, never in his life had Oliver seen this much pink in one place.

"Wow, this sure is a lot of pink," He stated more to himself than to anyone. Mikayla shrugged and reached for a piece of paper and the black sharpie, quickly making a scribble and handing it over to Oliver.

"Here," She avoided his eyes and walked over to the door to let him out.

"Thanks. So who stays in this room with you?" He asked, not moving from his spot in the middle of the room.

"No one. Now buh-bye," She motioned with her arms for him to leave, but Oliver just ignored her.

"No one? Mikayla this room is huge! You could fit the whole cast of _Summer Love_ in here!"

"Oliver!" She shouted, her temper starting to flare. He grew quiet, a look of confusion on his face. "Just shut up, and leave."

"Uh, ok sorry," He finally made his way to the door, and walked out into the hallway. But before she could close the door, he stuck his foot in the door like she had done earlier.

"What do you want now? A CD?" She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No why would I want a—" It seemed as if the light switch in his head finally switched on. She thought he wanted to hang out with _her_, but all he wanted in the end was an autograph. So this was what Miley was talking about all the time, this was what she meant by people using celebrities. "Oh."

Pursing her lips, she started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Listen, I never meant to offend you but you kind of just showed up and I didn't know what to do," He shoved his hands deep into his blue jean pockets.

"You were the one that said you were coming to see me! I was going to see Hannah to run lines like the director told me to!" She shouted at him. Oliver was very thankful she wasn't holding a purse or anything, since she probably would have hit him with it at that moment.

"You were going to see Hannah?" He asked in disbelief.

She just narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly removed the smile that was forming on his face.

"I mean… I know I said that I was going to see you but…" Oliver looked down at her, and into her eyes, and he could instantly see the sadness behind them. He could tell that Mikayla wasn't a very happy person, and she definitely wasn't the same girl that was portrayed in magazines. She was upset, and he really didn't want to add to that. "But, I got nervous," He let out a sigh as he kept eye contact with the girl in front of him.

"Nervous, why because I'm a celebrity? Because I'm better, and prettier than Hannah?" She laughed sarcastically and shook her head, once again attempting to shut the door but Oliver's foot was still in the way.

"Nervous because I was going to ask you to go to a movie with me," He was lying again, but there was no way he could add to that sadness no matter how much everyone disliked her.

"Like on a date?" If she was a dog, this would probably be the part where her ears would perk up.

Oliver nodded his head, and put on a smile. And for the first time that night, Mikayla did as well.

_In Miley's Hotel Room._

"That's it!" I shouted in frustration as I continued to pace the room for about the hundredth time. Where the heck was Nick?

Walking quickly to the door, I pulled it open and went over to the boys' hotel door, pounding on it and waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

Luck must have been on my side, because this time it was Kevin.

"Hey Miley," He smiled down at me, but I just scowled. "Is something wrong?"

"No... I mean yes!" I let out a sigh, and crossed my arms across my chest. "Is Nick in there?"

Looking over his shoulder, Kevin then nodded his head. "Yah he is, but actually he's kind of busy right now."

No way – what was that boy doing that he didn't want me to know about?

"Kevin, can I just come in? I wont talk I promise!" I pressed my thumb and index finger together, dragging it across my lips as if to zip them up. To add more to my little performance, I pretended to toss the key over my shoulder.

"All right, sure," He turned around and I followed him deeper inside the room.

"Hey Miley!" Nick's face brightened as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug, somehow forgetting everything I had thought about him during my lonely evening.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked, breaking my 'lips are sealed' promise to Kevin. I looked over at him, but he just smiled. Everyone knew that I couldn't talk for more than two minutes.

"Oh, well I want to introduce you to someone. You've probably seen him around, but we used to hang out a lot back before we both got our big breaks," He smiled down at me as he removed his arms and turned his head toward the table and chairs where everyone else was sitting.

"Hey Miley I'm—"

My mouth must have dropped to the floor, since now everyone was staring at me with looks of amusement on their faces as I attempted to regain my now lost voice.

"Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer!" I shouted in disbelief.

**A/N: Hey guys, wow I can't belief I'm already on chapter eleven! I have never ever stuck with a story this long, and I am so proud of myself right now haha. Thank you soo much for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! This story would probably not have gotten this far without all of you reviewing and stuff. Ok, so this chapter was basically Oliver/Mikayla. Seriously this pairing had never crossed my mind, until _mica harward _suggested it! So thank you so much for your suggestion. I personally like this chapter, but found it kind of difficult to write in third person since I am always writing from Miley's point of view. But anyways, please make sure to review and tell me what you think about the story! Sorry for the lack of Jonas in this chapter, but it was just a filler. I promise next chapter there will be a lot of Miley/Nick. So go and review please!**


	12. Movie Night

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Movie Night.**

So since at this very moment I didn't have my blonde wig on, and my sparkly clothes I thought that it was all right to freak out over the blonde boy sitting across from me. I mean who wouldn't, it was _Jake Ryan!_

"I love your show, you are great, I mean… you're awesome!" My knees bent as I squealed the last two words. I didn't really mean to freak out like this, but it was so unexpected. I needed more time before to freak out with Lilly instead of in front of the actual celebrity.

"Yah I am," He replied, shaking his head a bit so his long blonde hair moved from in front of his eyes.

"Jake this is Miley," Nick stated, and looked around the room before continuing. "My girlfriend."

Frobro say what? I thought we weren't supposed to say anything even though it was so totally obvious. I had assumed that when he said 'let them find out' he had actually meant let **them** find out.

Nick walked over to the table and sat down on the chair that he was sitting in before. Jake looked over at him and nudged him in the arm with his elbow. I watched as a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked up to me, motioning for me to sit down.

I followed; my voice now lost once again and sat down across from the two boys.

For the next few minutes I listened in on their conversation, not really saying anything other than a few yes and no's here and there. I didn't trust my own voice to hold up for an actual conversation with Jake Ryan.

"So what do you do?" Jake's eyes were now on me as he asked this question.

Was he talking to me? I think he was… uh oh.

"Um, well I go to school and hang out with friends – just a regular kid," That went quite nicely. I think I deserve a pat on the back or something for keeping my cool.

"What? No seriously, are you some foreign actress or something?" He asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"No…" I trialed off, looking over at Nick who had a confused look on his face.

"So you're not famous?" He asked, crossing his arms on the table and leaning closer.

"Nope."

"Nick! A regular girl? Wait a go man, what did you guys sing to her on stage then ask her on a date?" He laughed and looked over at his old friend.

"No actually we knew each other from..." Nick looked at me for some help as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Broadway. We did Broadway together," I put on a large cheesy smile and looked over at Nick and grabbed his hand. "My little star you." I cooed, as I scrunched up my nose.

"Yah Broadway, on that one thing we did," He breathed out a silent sigh of relief, and looked back over at Jake who had a smug look on his face.

"Whatever you say bro, maybe I should join Broadway then eh?" He laughed loudly once again, and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

Someone please save me from this 'awesome' Jake Ryan and his awkward situations.

About fifteen minutes passed and finally Jake decided to leave for the night. He said he needed some rest before going off to shoot his movie – which would hopefully be over in England or something.

Standing up from the table, I stood with Nick in front of the door to say good-bye. Finally when the door latched I crossed my arms across my chest, and turned to face Nick.

"I'm sorry?" He shrugged his shoulders slowly, as a smile started forming on his lips.

"It's all right, I mean Joe and Kevin did warn me," I stated, as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "They just didn't tell me that some obnoxious movie star was in the room."

"He's not all that bad," Nick replied.

Pulling back so my arms were now placed on his shoulders I looked at him, with my eyebrows raised. "He's horrible!"

"Well I can make it up to you ok?" He pulled away from my grip and reached down for my hand before pulling me out of the hotel room and down the hall toward the elevator.

---------------------------------------------

"So Oliver, which movie are we going to?" Mikayla asked with a very large smile on her face.

Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Oliver looked around before answering. "Um well, I guess you can choose."

Bouncing on her toes, Mikayla clapped her hands together and looked up at him. "How about that one… oh you know that new one," She snapped her fingers when she finally remembered the name. "Sydney White! Or something like that. You know Amanda is a really close friend of mine; we used to hang out all the time. Did you know she hates Hannah just as much as I do?" She tossed her long raven colored hair off her shoulder and let out a loud laugh.

Smiling to himself, Oliver couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He had actually met Amanda Bynes with Miley (who was dressed as Hannah at the time), and she was as sweet as could be. "You don't say."

As the two walked farther down the street, Mikayla seemed to be full of joy and he actually noticed a small bounce in her step.

"Oh my gosh Oliver, look!" She shouted, as she grabbed his arm and looped her own through his, pulling him closer to her side.

Looking around the deserted street, he looked down at the small girl who was now attached to his left arm.

"Piper, hey girl!" She shouted, waving with her free hand to a tall, thin blonde girl about his own height across the street. The girl perked up and smiled when she saw Mikayla and started walking over. That was when he noticed a camera in her hand.

"Hey Mikayla, how are you?" She smiled down at her friend, and then looked up at Oliver with an expectant look on her face.

"I'm fine. Have you met Oliver yet? Oh of course you haven't!" She giggled in a way that he knew was an act. Gripping his arm tighter, she looked up at him and gave him a toothy smile. "Well we were just about to go to the movies on a _date!_"

Attempting to pull away from her death grip without being to obvious, Oliver said hello to the mystery girl standing in front of them.

"Oh, Oliver, this is Piper, she is an editor for _So Hott _magazine!" She explained her smile widening.

He got it – she was being nice to this reporter to get put in the magazine. Plus the fact that she was holding on to a new boy would only get her more attention. People were going to mistake him for her boyfriend. These people including Miley and Lilly.

"Not a real date!" Oliver piped up, and then regretted it when he received daggers from Mikayla. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right then.

"Well I would love a picture either way. One, two, three… smile!" There was a flash, then the two girls said their good-byes, and Piper left the two to their _date _once again.

Not letting go of Oliver's arm, Mikayla started walking toward the theater once again.

"Mikayla… what was that about? She's going to think we're dating," He stated, letting out a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She's a friend Oliver, get over it," She snapped, rolling her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" I asked, letting out a giggle as I squeezed Nick's hand.

"You'll see," He smiled over at me.

Just then I heard someone shout from across the street and I watched as a couple started talking to a tall blonde. For a second I could have sworn the guy was Oliver, but he was back in the room probably watching television.

I knew for a fact that he couldn't stand being in the same room as Mikayla for more than a few minutes.

After a few minutes of walking, Nick and I finally stopped in front of an old movie theater.

"Aw we're going to a movie!" I shouted with glee as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. This would be the first movie me and Nick went to as an official 'couple'. "What are we going to see?" I asked him, as we both looked up at the screen which was flashing movie titles.

"What about… '_Dan in Real Life_'?" I had heard from many people that that movie was supposed to be pretty good. And what better person to go to it with than Nick?

So for the next few minutes, we waited in line for tickets and both decided to skip the popcorn because of the extremely long line.

Once we sat down in the packed theater, I noticed that the couple in front of me was the one that I had seen earlier on the street talking to that lady, and getting their picture taken.

The girl had her feet up on the seat, and it was blocking my view of the screen. The guy beside her had his arm on the armrest, but the girl kept pushing it off when she would put her own elbow down.

Every once and awhile she would lean over and whisper something in his ear and burst out in a fit of giggles. He would sometimes force a laugh, or just smile over at her.

Wait – his profile looked a lot like…

"Oliver stop it, I'm going to spit this drink everywhere!" She joked, throwing her head back in laughter.

Oh no.

"Nick," I whispered, leaning over to whisper in his ear just as the movie started playing.

"What?" He looked over at me, and even in the dark I could see ever little detail of his beautiful brown eyes.

"In front of us that's Oli-" I was cut off.

"Hey girly, do you mind we're trying to watch the movie!" The girl shouted, as she spun around in her seat. I then realized who it was.

The she-devil herself Mikayla. Who was here with my best friend Oliver.

"Oh sorry _hun_," I apologized, even though it totally dented my pride.

"Nick! What are you doing here; I never knew you had a girlfriend!" She gushed, giving him a wide smile, then looking over at me.

Mikayla, actually smiling? I think I am either dreaming, or she is completely up on something.

"Miley?" This was Oliver as he turned around, looking as guilty as ever. Like he had just been caught robbing a bank guilty.

People all around us were starting to shush us, so I stopped talking and the 'couple' in front of us turned around.

Half way through the movie, Nick reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked over at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He then let go of my hand and placed his own behind my neck pulling me closer as he this time kissed me harder.

Smiling into this kiss, I loved the feeling of his soft lips upon mine, and everytime he kissed me he left me wanting more.

"Hey! Do you guys mind, some of us came here to watch the movie, not to listen to you two make out," Mikayla barked as we quickly pulled away from each other, and blushed.

Why did she have to ruin everything? I was going to have a nice evening with Nick, and even when I'm not Hannah she has to ruin it.

**A/N: I can't belief that I have received 100 reviews on this story! You guys don't know how much that means to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you! I love reading what you have to say, and knowing that you guys are liking the story just makes me day hah. Ok, so I'm really sorry if the chapters are getting a little boring, but I'm kind of running out of ideas haha. So if you have any what so ever put them in your reviews because I will always consider them! Also, tell me what you want to see in your reviews so I know where to take it. Anyways, thank you so so much for the reviews, and I can't wait to hear from you all soon!**


	13. Nick Therapy

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Nick Therapy.**

Stalking into the hotel lobby with Nick trailing close behind me, I was furious. Not only did my best friend stab me in the back, but with the worst girl possible! I don't think I would have been so mad if it was some other girl, but _Mikayla?_ She was the absolute worst.

"Miley please wait!" Nick called after me as I slammed the palm of my hand against the elevator button numerous times. "Just please calm down ok?"

I huffed in frustration when I finally heard the ding and the doors opened. Stupid elevator doors and that stupid bell. Why did it have to be so loud and obnoxious? "_Just like Mikayla,_" I hissed, stepping into the small box and the doors closed behind me. I watched as Nick barely made it through the doors before they closed shut.

"Like her what?" He asked, running a hand through his hair as he watched me, his face full of concern.

"Nothing," I sighed, my gaze fixed on the numbers as they lit up as we passed the floors. Why did there have to be so many floors? Not that much people stayed here in this crappy hotel anyways!

Once we finally reached our floor I stepped out and took a few long strides until I finally reached my room. "Ugh!" I shouted in frustration as I realized that I didn't have a key. I'm sure Lilly was still out tonight, because I thought I heard her say something about staying at an uncle's house? And my dad was on a date.

"Did you forget your key?" Nick asked, as my shoulders dropped.

There was just no holding it in any longer, it was hurting me to keep everything bottled up. Suddenly my vision blurred, and my eyes started to burn as they filled up with tears. Never did I expect to be standing out in the hallway with Nick, crying my eyes out over Oliver and my worst enemy.

Nick opened his arms wide, and without resistance or a second thought I walked into them and wrapped my arms around his torso. He started rubbing my back gently, and that was when the tears started flowing. I leant my head into his shoulder and let them all out.

"You can stay with me," He whispered. Without saying a word, I pulled away and he whipped my tears away with his thumb. "I know just the thing to cheer you up," He smiled reassuringly at me, and I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head. It would be nice to spend a night alone with him.

I grabbed his hand and he gave it a squeeze as we walked into his hotel room. Nick led me over to the couch and I dropped down into the soft cushions with a sigh.

"I'll be right back," He said, flashing me a bright smile. Instead of forcing myself to smile, I just looked down at the hem of my shirt. I started playing with it anxiously awaiting Nick to come back.

After about five minutes, I let go of my shirt and ran a hand through my long brown hair – anything to keep myself busy and my mind off of Mikayla and Oliver.

"Ok, so don't blame me if they are a little… you know not so good but I've never done this before, Just watched it be done," I reached for the glass he handed me, and scooted closer to Nick once he sat down on the couch.

Pulling my legs up under me, I leant my head on his shoulder and took a drink from the straw, which was inserted into a strawberry smoothie. "My mom makes this for me whenever I'm not feeling so hot."

"Thank you, it's great," I took another drink then leant forward and set it down on the coffee table. We sat like this for a few moments in silence, not having to say a word. I could feel the rise and fall of Nick's chest which I was resting my side on.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Nick place his index and middle finger under my chin, tilting it up so I was now looking straight at him. Watching as his eyes scanned my face; he leant forward and placed his soft lips on mine.

Readjusting myself so I was now resting my chest against his, he cupped my face with his hands and pulled me closer. Running my hand through his long curly hair, I rested my hands on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

_Crash!_

Jumping, and pulling away from Nick, frightened from the crash I looked over his shoulder and into the kitchen.

Looking at him, I gave him a cheesy smile and sat down beside him this time, instead of well… on top of him.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I have no idea," He mumbled, looking over at me with his twinkling brown eyes. "I'll go check."

Nick jumped up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. When he was out of view I slowly slid off the couch and down onto the floor, pulling a blanket along with me. Spreading it out in front of the television I flipped over on my stomach and crossed my legs at the ankles, waiting for him to return.

Once he did, he gave a small chuckle and lay down next to me, his right side against my left.

"This is great, we haven't done this yet," I stated, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Done what?"

"Acted all… coupley and stuff," I laughed and he leant over slowly, placing a kiss on my cheek. Instantly I felt them heating up, and looked away not wanting him to see me blush.

"Can I put a movie in?" I asked, and when he nodded I stood up and walked over to the television. There was already an iPod hooked up to a cord which leads to the back of the television, so I flipped it on and searched through Joe's movie file. "Wow, your brother has absolutely _no_ taste in movies!" I joked, already feeling better than I had a half an hour before.

After scrolling through the movies, I finally decided on something that I knew would lighten my mood instantly. Lilly and I had watched this movie so many times that we could both recite it off by heart.

When the title flashed on the screen I looked over at Nick who had a blank expression on his face.

"This was on his iPod?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and keeping his gaze fixed on the black screen where white letters spelt out, '_She's the Man.'_

Nodding my head, I sat up and leant my back against the couch and pulled Nick's hand causing him to sit up as well.

As cheesy as it was, when he placed an arm around my shoulders and ran his hand up and down my bare arm in a comforting matter, I felt goose bumps forming and a shiver down my spine.

Half way through the movie I could feel Nick looking at me, so I turned and our eyes locked. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked his voice soft.

"Yah I am," I replied simply, extending my neck to give him a quick peck on the lips.

_Oliver and Mikayla._

"So that movie was totally _lame!_" Mikayla shouted as her and Oliver left the movie theater. She had a bored expression on her face as she took Oliver's hand in her own.

There was no use fighting it, so he let her hold his hand. If he tried to let go she would just latch onto some other part of his body. Tilting his face up to the roof, he rolled his eyes before looking back down at her.

"I didn't mind it," He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh Oliver have you no taste? It was horrible!" She argued, and he decided to drop it. There was one thing he learned about Mikayla – and that was not to argue with her. No matter how right you were, you simply could not win.

"So Ollie, what are we doing now?" She asked him, her voice changing to sugary sweet.

"Um well… we could always go back?" He suggested, hoping she would say yes. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. This girl was just… so frustrating.

"Oh," She paused and looked down at her shoes. "Well I guess if that's what you want."

He watched as her attitude changed once again from rude; to happy go lucky, over to upset. What was with this girl? Why was she so complicated?

"Or I guess we could go get some pizza," He sighed, defeated once again by the petite brunette holding his hand.

"Eww, do you know how much fat and calories are in pizza?" She looked up at him, her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Ice crème?"

"Yes, perfect!" She clapped her hands together and lead him out of the theater and out into the chilly night air.

Relieved to be outside, Oliver inhaled deeply, glad to be outside where if needed he could run away from Mikayla he was able to do so.

The two walked in silence down the quiet street hand in hand. There was something he noticed about her; it was that she had a small bounce in her step now. She was confident and happy with life at the moment. Because being near Oliver caused her heart to skip a beat.

Once the two were standing outside of the ice crème parlor, he pulled the door open and was about to go in when Mikayla squeezed his hand and pulled him back outside. Standing up on her toes, she placed her hand on his cheek and leant in for a kiss.

When her lips crashed against his, Oliver was in total shock not knowing what was going on, or how it was happening. In his life, he had only been kissed twice – one from Lilly back in kindergarten, and one from Becca back in the eight grade.

And never had any of those two kisses made him feel like was now. There was something, almost like an electric shock when their lips met and it had caught him off guard.

Mikayla must have felt it too, because when she pulled away she placed her three fingers to her lips, holding them for a second before looking up at Oliver.

"Thank you Oliver, for the best night I have ever had," She smiled up at him, her sparkling white teeth showing, and her eyes dancing. She then walked past him, and into the ice crème parlor, leaving Oliver standing out on the street, speechless.

**A/N: So I didn't expect to update this so soon because I just updated my other story _Bit by the Camping Bug _last night, but I got an urge to write and well... here is the thirteenth chapter! I tried my hardest to add a bunch of Nick/Miley in here, sorry but I'm not all that good at writing fluff haha. Also, what do you guys think of me bringing Jake back? I just put him in the other chapter because I had nothing else to really write on haha. I have a few ideas for the story if you do want him in, but I also have some if not. So let me know in your reviews if you want him to stay! While on the topic of reviews, thank you so much! I can't belief that I have over one hundred reviews, I was so happy to log on and see that! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them they just put me in the best mood! So go and review, and hopefully I can update real soon again! **


	14. That Song You Wrote Me

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**That Song You Wrote Me.**

It has been a few days since Nick and I ran into my best friend on a date with my worst enemy. You could say that I've gotten over it, but my daddy taught me never to lie. It seems as if those two are hanging out more than ever and it is really getting on my nerves! I don't understand how Oliver can just stab me in the back like that without even caring that I'm hurting. Lilly doesn't agree with what he is doing either, so I guess I'm lucky she's on my side.

She's my best friend for a reason, and more than ever I am glad she is here.

"I just want to see her crash and burn!" I shouted, clenching my fists as Lilly, Nick and I sat in my dressing room waiting for them to call us on set.

Lilly nodded her head and continued rummaging around the make-up bag that was left on the counter, while Nick sat still and silent on the couch.

"She needs a major attitude adjustment," I stated before thinking up of another clever diss. "And a major make-over," I pursed my lips and looked at my reflection in the mirror. It seems like the make-up crew is going to have to do a little extra work with the cover up, all this stress is causing me to break out.

"Definitely a make-over. Did you _see_ her hair today? Total rats nest," Lilly confirmed, causing a sly smile to appear on my face.

Spinning around in the chair to face Nick, I looked over at him. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"I don't see what Oliver sees in her anyways. He knows how she treats Hannah, so he should know what a total witch she is!" I continued, spinning back to look at myself in the bright, lit up mirror.

"Oliver's a doughnut Miley, we all know this," Lilly replied absentmindedly as she pulled out a container of blush and a brush and started applying it to her pale cheeks.

A few minutes passed as me and Lilly continued to bash Mikayla, and Nick sat silently in the corner, every once and awhile repositioning himself on the couch. What was his deal?

"Maybe she will get fired!" I laughed as I tried to imagine the director going off on Mikayla for being a total obnoxious brat, and giving her what she deserved.

Nick let out a loud sigh and I averted my eyes to him.

"I think Kevin's calling me. Later," He stated, quickly walking out the door and slamming it on his way out.

I stared at the door, silent. "What was that about?"

Without waiting for Lilly's response, I shot up and ran after him. At first I didn't see him, but once I actually looked around the set I saw him grabbing a cup of coffee from the craft service table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing behind him with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Nothing," He shrugged and took a drink from the cup. I didn't believe it for one second, he was upset about something and I had no idea what.

"Liar."

He turned away from me and walked over to his dressing room and walked in, letting the door close behind him. I couldn't believe he didn't even want to talk to me about it! I was his girlfriend, he could trust me. He was supposed to trust me!

"Hannah, why are you standing in front of my dressing room? Getting a look at something you can't have?" Mikayla laughed her stupid high pitch laugh, and I had to refrain myself from grabbing the coffee pot from the table and dumping it all over her head.

"In your dreams. I was talking to someone if you _must _know," I retorted, stalking off in the direction of my own dressing room. I wasn't ready to deal with Nick at the moment; I had to prepare for my scene with Mikayla.

_On set._

"And action!" The director shouted from behind the camera, just as the little red light flashed on signaling us to start our lines.

"So how does it feel? How does it feel to finally get what you deserve Whitney?" Mikayla asked a very large smirk on her face. Oh how much I wanted to slap her one.

"I don't deserve anything, I'm not the one that took my best friend and turned him into my enemy," I had to keep myself from crying; this was all too real for me.

"He loves me, can't you just accept that?" She sneered, raising her eyebrows.

I shook my head. "He doesn't."

She cackled, throwing her head back and causing her hair to fall off her shoulders. "What do you know? You're just a little nerd _Whitney_, that's all you will ever be. I'm popular, rich, and loved. You are nothing. You have no one anymore!" She turned her back to me and walked off the set leaving my character, and me, dumbstruck.

Was I completely delirious, or was she not acting?

------------------------

Once again I found myself at the table filled with food and beverages, downing another cup of espresso.

"Whoa, take is easy tiger," Joe laughed, taking the cup out of my hand and throwing it, and it's continents into the trashcan. "Don't want to go overboard. Trust me, been there, _done that._ Not pretty."

I looked up at him, and didn't even try to laugh. He was trying to make me feel better, but I really wasn't in the mood to be cheered up. The only thing that could make me laugh was if the hairdresser accidentally shaved off Mikayla's hair.

He shifted his weight uncomfertably and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. I noticed he hadn't changed out of his characters clothes yet. "So we're all going out tonight, want to come?" He asked.

I could go out, have some fun, maybe forget about Oliver and Mikayla… but that would require actually _not _feeling sorry for myself. And at the moment, I really needed to.

"Who's going?" I asked, praying Mikayla wouldn't be making an appearance.

Joe bit the inside of his cheek and looked around the room. "Well, Kevin, Nick, me, Lilly, _OliverMikayla,_" He said the last two names fast, actually thinking that I wouldn't hear them.

I took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Pass."

"Come on, you need to get out! Miley, I'm telling you this as a friend," He paused and rested his hands on my shoulders, bending down so we were eyelevel. "Get over it."

And with that, Joe let go and passed me to go change out of his clothes.

I stood in the same place for about five more minutes, staring at the stupid star with the most ridiculous name ever placed underneath it. Secretly I was hoping she would come out of the dressing room, just so I could let her have it.

Finally I walked into my dressing room, changed, and ran a brush through my wig. Once I was ready to go back to the hotel I placed a large hat over my head and a pair of big sunglasses over my tear filled eyes.

---------------------

"Bud come on, go with your friends," My dad said, trying to change my answer. I had told him a million times no, but he didn't take the hint to back off.

Finally he sighed and left the room with Lilly and Oliver. I heard them meet up with the boys and the she-devil, but just rolled over in my bed hoping to fall asleep so that this horrible day would come to an end.

A few minutes passed and I tossed and turned, not able to fall asleep. Finally I just decided to give up and logged onto the computer. Hannah mail always seemed to cheer me up.

I clicked my e-mail open and ran my eyes over the hundreds of new e-mails. What better night to reply to all my amazing fans?

Opening the first one I rested my chin in my palm and quickly read through it.

_Dear Hannah, _

_I love your new show with the Jonas Brothers! It is the best thing because I get to see all my favorite celebs in one place! You, the boys, and Mikayla too!_

I felt my insides drop. Was there no escaping Mikayla? I let out a loud groan of frustration and slammed the computer shut. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to read fan mail. Crossing my legs yoga style on top of the bed I ran a hand through my hair and fell back against the soft pillows. My arms were now crossed behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling.

Mikayla and Oliver were probably having the best time with each other and all I was doing was sitting in my hotel room feeling sorry for myself.

"Maybe a Pepsi and Twix bar will make me feel better," I said aloud. Great, now I was talking to myself? Was I that lonely that the only person I could talk to was myself?

Whatever.

Jumping off the bed I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and pulled a long brown hoodie over my baggy t-shirt that I had stolen from Oliver's suitcase. Quickly I shoved my Sidekick into the pocket. My pants were a creamy colored sweat pants. Yah, I definitely wasn't feeling good enough to actually wear something flattering.

Opening the door I made my way down to the end of the hall where the vending machines were and chose exactly what I had told myself I would.

Once I grabbed them and shoved the chocolate bar into my pocket, I turned around quickly wanting to get back to my room as quickly as possible.

"Hey," Nick was standing outside the little room with his hands shoved in his jean pockets, leaning against the door frame. Why wasn't he with everyone else?

"Hi," I said simply, brushing past him. There was no reason to stop and talk, since I felt absolutely no need to talk to him after he slammed the door in my face at the studio.

"How come you aren't with everyone else? Joe told me he asked you today," He inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Nick fell into step with me and we walked down the hallway slowly, in silence. Every once and awhile we would pass a room that seemed like they were having a party. It just made me feel worse to know that people were having fun while I was in so much pain.

"If you really want to know, I didn't go because of Oliver and Mikayla," I stated, deciding it wasn't really a big secret.

He groaned, which caused me to look over at him with a look of confusion on my face. "What?"

He shook his head, and pressed his lips together.

"What? Tell me why you groaned!" I asked again, raising my voice. I was definitely in no mood to play these stupid games with him.

"You don't get it," He laughed sarcastically just as we approached his hotel door. Shoving the key into it Nick pushed it open and I followed, without being invited.

"Get what? I seriously have no idea what you're talking about!"

He dropped down onto the couch and picked up his black acoustic guitar. Strumming a few chords he finally looked up at me.

"You are like obsessed with Oliver and his love life!" He rolled his eyes and blew a curl out off of his forehead. "Do you like him or something? Are you _jealous?_"

What?! Me, jealous of Mikayla because she was dating Oliver? Oh please, give me a break.

"What are you saying? Why in the world would I be jealous of Mikayla for dating Oliver?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because you are so obsessed with bashing Mikayla and Oliver just because they went on one date! Miley it was **one **date, get over it!" His voice was louder than usual and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to cry.

He strummed another few cords and I felt my eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned," I whispered, sitting down on the couch next to him. He didn't put his arm around me like he usually did, and it was breaking my heart. He didn't even move closer to me.

"I'm not," I said again, trying to convince him. I know I wasn't jealous, there was no way ever! The only thing I wanted was for Oliver to be happy – and he wasn't happy with Mikayla.

A few minutes passed and we both just sat on the couch, caught up in our own thoughts. I was about to get up when I heard him talk.

"I wrote you something.," He said, fiddling with the guitar pick in his hand. "I started it when you were upset and came over here a few days ago."

"Ok. Can you play it?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. No one has ever written me a song before.

He strummed the first few cords, then started singing:

_Walked across the crowded street.  
Sea of eyes cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camouflage the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter._

_We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath._

_People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath._

_Blink our eyes, life's rearranged.  
To our surprise, it's still okay.  
It's the way things happen.  
Summer comes and then it goes.  
Hold on tight, embrace for cold.  
And it's only for a moment._

_We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath._

_People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath._

_Life isn't suffocating.  
Air isn't over rated._

_World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath._

_World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
Take a breath._

_People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath._

_World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Don't forget to take a breath.  
Don't forget to take a breath._

His voice trailed off, and once he was finished I realized that I had tears forming in my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks. Nick kept the guitar on his lap as he looked over at me.

"So, what did you think?" He asked me, with an anxious look on his face. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! He wrote me a song – not just any song, but a good song.

"I loved it," I was speechless.

A smile appeared, and it seemed as if his whole face lit up. I reached for his hands and took them in mine, looking deep into his brown eyes.

"I promise you, I'm not jealous. I'm just concerned. Oliver is like one of my best friends, and I'm just looking out for him," I stated once again, trying anything to get him to understand. I didn't want our relationship to end – it had just started, it was to soon for it to end. "Promise."

He looked down at our hands, keeping his eyes there. After a few silent moments he connected his eyes with mine. "Ok."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating either of my stories in so long! I have just not been in the writing mood, and to be honest I'm getting a little sick of my other story haha. I will probably end it in like one more chapter or something so I can start on a different one. Anyways, here is chapter fourteen! Sorry if it is a little suckish, but I tried my hardest to pull something good out of me, and this is what I came up with. Thank you so much for your nice reviews! I love reading them; they just put a very big smile on my face, and make me try harder to update quick. So please hit the little button and leave your review. If you haven't reviewed before, don't be shy! Ok so I want to try to update my other story, but hopefully this will get updated by Friday. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas at all for Summer Love, please tell me I am running out haha!**


	15. Limo Surprises

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Limo Surprises.**

The sun was shining bright threw my white blinds, and onto my face as I rolled over in bed, mumbling for someone to close the blinds.

"No, you do it," Lilly replied, sounding groggy as ever. I hadn't even heard them come back into the room. After I left Nick last night, I instantly collapsed on my bed and fell into a nice sleep. I wasn't worrying about anything, and it actually surprised me how my mood had changed so drastically.

"Come on girls, rise and shine!" My dad called from beside my bed. I groaned and waved him away with my hand. He chuckled and took a seat at the foot of my bed. "Miles, you know you have to go do some promotional things for the show."

I listened as Oliver was getting ready in the other room, and it seemed as if he was trying to make as much noise as possible. Beside me, I heard Lilly stir then get up out of bed, and close the bathroom door.

"Just interviews today?" I asked my dad once I sat up. He chuckled at my hair which was probably sticking up every which way and nodded his head. "Good."

Sliding out of the hotel bed as slow as possible, I shuffled over to my Hannah bag and pulled out a sparkly outfit for today. A cute little pink tank-top that was covered in sequins, a little grey shrug to place overtop, and for the pants, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and my rose colored cowboy boots.

"Ollie you done, I need to use your bathroom," I asked as I knocked on his door.

"Yah, go ahead," He said as he pulled open the door. "Whoa! What happened to your hair?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes, pushing him out of the way.

Half an hour later, Lilly and I were in our other identities and roaring to go. Well not really roaring, but I think you catch my drift. Oliver was dressed up as Mike Standly, and my dad had on his 'Aunt Pearl' mustache.

"We're going to the _Popstar _magazine office first; Miles you want to go grab the boys?" I nodded and walked over to Nick and his brothers' hotel room, a smile on my face. It kind of sucked that we couldn't do any, PDA while I was Hannah but I guess that was just a price I was willing to pay.

"Hey," I smiled as Nick opened the door. Quickly looking both ways I placed a quite peck on his lips and his eyes twinkled.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked me, as we walked out into the hallway, Joe and Kevin following behind him.

I said yes, and we all walked into the elevator where the others were waiting.

"Yo, get a load at this dude," Joe laughed as he rested his elbow on Oliver's shoulder. "Rapper to the max, peace out, yo," He laughed and walked out of the elevator once we all reached the bottom.

"Don't be hatin!" He called after him, as he readjusted his yellow toque.

When Nick and I emerged from the elevator, flashes started going off like crazy. I smiled in every which way, and looped my arm through Nick's. I looked behind me to see Kevin and Lola trailing close behind, smiling like crazy.

"Who's the orange haired girl?"

"Hannah, how's your next record coming?"

"Nick, are you and Hannah dating?"

"Joe, who's your new friend?"

I think Kevin was the only one to answer, but it was a quick one word. "Lola."

When we were outside, the bright sun caused me to squint my eyes, and reach for my sunglasses that had been hanging off my shirt. Quickly I ran into the limo after Nick, Oliver, and Joe.

Once I was nice and comfy in the limo, I removed my sunglasses, smiled over at Nick, then looked over to where Oliver was sitting.

All of a sudden, my mouth went dry, my palms started to itch, and I wanted to throw up.

Mikayla.

"Heeyyy guys," She smiled, and latched onto Oliver, looping her arm through his and leaning her obnoxious head on his shoulder. A small blush crept onto his cheeks as he extended his legs out in front of him.

Everyone was now in the limo, and I could feel it driving down the street. I sent my dad a death glare, for him not telling me about her coming along. I couldn't believe it! My good mood, suddenly deflated just because of one little person.

"So kids, I lied. You do have to do an interview with _Popstar_ but later on today. Right now, we're heading over to the upper side of town. Your parents," He pointed to the boys. "And myself have gotten you all a little surprise."

My mouth dropped and a smile appeared. I love surprises, even more than I loved his Loco Hot Coco.

"What is it?!" I asked, bouncing in my seat and instantly forgetting about Mikayla sitting across from me.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Not now bud, you'll see when we get there."

I reached over and squeezed Nick's hand, and leant my side into his. I couldn't even begin to imagine what the surprise was going to be!

**A/N: So, I'm back! Hopefully you all are still interested in Summer Love. I know I said this story was going on hiatus, but I got a really good idea so I think I'm going to start writing for this one again! My other story, My Celebrity Crush is still going on. For awhile I had been getting really sick of and moved to MySpace but I still kept reading. But I've decided to come back! I just love this site to much to leave, but I will still be updating my MySpace stories. Anyways, sorry this chapter was a little sucky and uneventful, but I still have to get back into the feel of this story. Remember, if you have any ideas at all for this story let me know! I'm always looking for new ideas! Anyway, please leave me some reviews I want to know what you think! Also, it would be nice to have a detailed review, but whatever as long as you review! And don't forget to check out my other story; it's lacking reviews/readers! Even if you don't like McFly you can still read it, so please please please check it out. Ok, wow this is long anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!!!**


End file.
